Saving Him
by AntoinetteD
Summary: A last minute curse by Voldemort, makes Harry loose every emotion his heart can hold. But he has one certain redhead fight for him to get them back, especially love. Will it be enough? Hp/Rw. slight Hp/Gw. M/M explicit. Only written for mature audiences.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Saving Him

Summary: Hp/RW, Hp/GW. M/M explicit sex. All of age.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in my story. I do not own the world that J.K. Rowling has created. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, the rest of my characters and the world in which my story takes place.

*

Harry stared out the window, his eyes tracing the cloud patterns high in the sky. They were all connected he realized, the clouds were all touching each other, like they were friends who couldn't bear to be parted. The idea should have made him happy, or at least smile…But he hadn't been able to smile in over seven months. Not since that night, the night when everything inside Harry Potter died and he was left an emotionless shell.

It had been the night of the Battle of Hogwarts. Everything had been so hectic and fast paced. He recalled running through the corridors of the one place he'd considered home. He had saved and taken lives that night, saved the innocent and punished the wrong. Of course at the time he hadn't been thinking that way, he had just wanted to finally end the war, he had just wanted to be free of the plague that had followed him since birth.

All of a sudden he'd been facing Voldemort, in the Great Hall surrounded by hundreds of people, either cheering him on or calling out encouragements to the Dark Lord. He remembered being so calm, there hadn't been even a drop of sweat on his neck or hands. He had been ready, ready to rid the world of this hideous evil. They had locked eyes, emerald to violent red. Voldemort had been mocking him of course. Harry hadn't returned a single barb. Just stared at the man he'd been predestined to murder.

Then a spell had shot out at him, and he'd returned fire, one spell, not remotely fatal, but it had worked, knocked the Dark Lord onto his back. The man hadn't died right away, just laid there on the ground in the now silent Hall. Harry had walked over to him, feeling some odd pitying feeling as he thought of the man dying alone. Ducking down he'd just stared into the eyes that were slowly turning back to brown.

Voldemort must have seen the pity in his eyes because, he'd snarled at Harry and gasped out with his dying breath, "You shall not pity me Potter! You will never feel again." Then he'd grabbed Harry's arm as he died and that's when the savior had lost consciousness.

When he'd awakened, concerned but excited faces had been staring down at him. He instantly knew all of the faces, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasley's, Neville and even Luna had been there. But as he stared at them, he felt nothing. Just stared at them blankly, not waiting for them to say anything, but just staring.

Luna had been the first to notice, if you could call what she'd done noticing. She had just stared at him, while he stared at them, and then she'd let out a small cry. The others had whipped around to ask her what was wrong but she'd just moved further away from him, her eyes wide and repulsed. Her voice had been unsteady when she spoke, "Oh Harry…No."

When his eyes refused to give her any type of emotion, concern, confusion, fear or warmth, she'd fled the room, her eyes spilling over with tears. The others took longer to realize what had happened. And then they were all horrified. Harry was nothing but a human shell, he could walk, talk, and function like normal. But there was nothing inside of him, no warmth, no coldness, just an empty shell. He wasn't happy seeing them, wasn't sad at the ones they'd lost in the battle and wasn't worried for his own good. He just wasn't capable of feeling such emotions.

Then there had been the tests. His friends had taken him to St. Mungo's straight away and the healers there had preformed every test they could think of on him, none of which revealed what was wrong with him. Not even some of the greatest minds in the wizarding world could think of a spell strong enough to completely rid a man of his emotions. And so, they could not help him and hesitantly sent the Savior of perhaps the world home.

He and Ron had bought a cheery little house by a sweet little lake and lived there, with Hermione dropping in to visit almost every day. Ginny was there too, as his girlfriend it made sense. She was there often in the beginning, but now that it had been months and there had been sign that he was ever going to get his emotions back, she'd stopped coming around more than a couple of days a week.

It infuriated her that he didn't react to her not coming back. She would scream, cry and stamp her little feet while he just watched her, that blank look on his face. Ginny wasn't used to this Harry Potter, she wanted him to be happy to see her, to need her around all the time and to pine for her when she wasn't around. The fact that he couldn't do any of these things angered her greatly.

He could often hear Ron yelling at his sister, berating her for blaming Harry for something that he could not control. The redhead would always say, "Then why are you staying Ginny? You know he can't feel for you how you want him too! He can't pine for you and be obsessed with you! If you're not happy don't take it out on him, just leave!"

Ginny would always reply that she deserved to be with Harry, she had earned it by sticking by him all these years. She wanted what she had earned! This would only enrage Ron more, ending up with him throwing his sister out of the house.

Reaching out to touch the window, Harry dragged his finger down the cold window pane. He wasn't bothered much by cold or heat anymore. He pressed his palm fully against the window and the cold sliced through the window making his hand sting. A freckled hand covered his and he looked up.

Blue eyes stared down at him, twinkling at him, "You'll catch a cold mate."

"Yes…A cold." Harry stood and they were suddenly eye level.

Ron studied him for a long moment before sighing, "Ginny's here, shall I tell her you're here?"

"I'm here." Harry blinked at the question, not quite understanding it.

His best friend laughed, "Yes I know you are physically here. Do you want to see her, is what I was asking."

When Harry just stared at him blankly, not knowing how to answer, Ron's eyes softened, "I'll let her in, but if I hear her yelling again I'm throwing her out okay?"

"If that's what you want." Harry replied automatically.

Full lips pulled up into an impish smile and Ron chuckled, "If only you had been saying that for years Harry." He shook his head in amusement and turned to walk out of the room.

A few moments later, Harry could hear the tapping noise of Ginny's high heeled shoes as she entered their library. Turning his head he stared at her, watching her grow closer. The young woman wore heavy makeup, her eyes shadowed darkly, her lips dark red and her cheeks rosy. Her very long hair swayed behind her, looking like fire following her as she stepped up to him.

"Harry!" She cried too close his ear as she jumped into his arms.

"Hello."

She waited just a moment for him to wrap his arms around her, but he didn't and she pulled back, a frown above her nose. In the next moment she had walked him over to the couch and settled on his lap, "Oh darling I have had such a long day!" She waited for him to ask about her day but he didn't so she went on, "Of course you want to hear about it so…"

And so she talked and talked for about an hour. Harry listened, but didn't inquire, didn't show interest, just listened as she talked about her entire day. She'd woken to ten different magazine's owling her about an interview about him, gotten lunch with a friend, shopped, got her hair and makeup done, and shopped some more, a regular day in the life of Ginny Weasley, the famous Harry Potters girl friend as she put it with a laugh, bouncing on his lap excitedly.

"So what did you do today hunny?" She ran her fingers under the collar of his shirt and stared at his lips.

"I watched the clouds."

She rolled her eyes, "You watched clouds? How boring is that? Honestly Harry you need to have some fun, get out there, interact with the public and all your fans!"

Leaning in, she had a lusty look in her eyes, "Or you could be shagging your very do able girlfriend." Then she was kissing him, her mouth moving over his lips in a very wet way. Harry could feel her lipstick smearing across his face and watched her kiss him. Soon his eyes moved behind her and he stared out the window as she gasped and kissed him more, her legs wrapping around his back as she grinded herself onto him.

Soon she grew frustrated by the complete lack of response from him and she pulled back, her eyes narrowed, "ugh. You know how many people wish they had me on their lap, kissing them like that? And you don't even react. Whatever." She watched him lift his hand to wipe the lipstick off his face impassively and scowled, "I don't have time for this anyway. I just came to tell you that we were invited to Mum's for Christmas dinner. I'll send clothes over and I'll come to collect you on Christmas. Be ready when I get here okay?"

"Okay." Blood finally flowed back into Harry's lap as she got off him, swinging her purse over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

Ron came in soon after. He studied his face and scrunched up his lips in disgust, "Gross you have lipstick all over your face."

Harry nodded slowly, "She kissed me. She wore lipstick."

The red head smiled at him, "Let's clean up okay?"

Nodding again, Harry stood and automatically led the way into the bathroom, he looked into the mirror. His face was indeed covered in red lipstick. It was on his mouth, cheeks and chin. His already hair was messier than before, tangled. He grabbed a towel and pushed it roughly into his face, smearing the lipstick the harder he dragged the wash cloth against it.

Ron's face appeared in the mirror next to him, his gaze soft, "Let me help you." He turned Harry around and took the cloth. He turned on the faucet and let water wetly the cloth damply. Raising his hand slowly, he very lightly removed the makeup from Harry's face. "Did she tell you about Christmas?"

"Yes."

"It'll be great, the whole families going to be there. It's been so long since we've seen everyone hasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Mm, and we'll have some of mum's cooking in us instead of my awful cooking or takeout. That's should be nice." Ron rubbed his hand along his stomach.

"I remember…" Harry struggled with his words and blinked, Ron waited patiently for him to continue, "Molly's cooking is…Good?"

"Aw it's the best mate." The redhead beamed but dropped his gaze, "But try not to call her Molly when we're there okay? It'll only hurt her feelings."

"What…What should I call her?" Harry asked in his monotone, and very slow, halting way.

"She'd love it if you called her mum, but if that doesn't seem right to you, you can call her Mrs. Weasley, like you used too." Ron picked the brush up off the counter and gently put it in Harry's hand. "You brush your hair while I get the rest of this off. Merlin how much make up was that girl wearing?"

"A lot." Harry answered honestly. He lifted the brush and yanked it through the knots in his hair, ignoring the physical pain.

The red head however yelped as though it was his hair and pulled the brush out of his hand, "Harry you're going to rip all of your hair out!"

"I had…brush it."

"Yes, but you can do it gently." Ron set aside the cloth and reached up to drag the brush lightly trhough the messy black hair, "Like this. You do it like this okay?"

"Yes."

Watching him with soft eyes, Ron sighed, "How were the clouds today."

"Dark… and touching, they always touch." Harry gave his daily report, he always was watching the clouds and Ron enjoyed listening to what he'd seen or observed that day. It was always at the end of the day that they talked about the clouds.

"That must be lovely, they're never lonely." Ron smiled.

"No, they must not be." Harry nodded slowly.

*

"What are you wearing Harry?" Ron sounded scandalized as he stepped into Harry's bedroom. His wide eyes moved up and down his body, horrified.

"Ginny sent me these to wear tonight."

"What?!" shaking his head Ron, covered his eyes, "What on earth is that girl thinking dressing you like that?"

Harry looked down at himself, he'd just put on what Ginny had told him too. Very tight jeans that showed basically all of his body, a thin black shirt that only buttoned up halfway, flaring open to show most of his toned chest, and dark leather boots, that came up to just above his ankles. "She…told me to wear this."

"You are not going to my mother's house dressed like that. It would give her a heart attack!"Ron cried moving closer, "What do you think of the clothes?"

"They are very…tight."

"Oh Harry come on let's get you into some comfortable clothes." Ron pulled him to his closet and began searching through it, muttering under his breath about his insane sister. He pulled out a dark green sweater that Mrs. Weasley had knitted for Harry in his sixth year at Hogwarts and dark cordorouy pants. "Is this better?"

Harry just stared at him and Ron smiled, "They're looser and more comfortable."

"That…Is better."

"I think so too." Ron pulled out some more comfortable shoes and a belt, "Here you put these on. Ginny will be here soon, but don't worry I'll deal with her when she gets here."

Automatically Harry pulled off the clothes Ginny had sent him, looking up when he heard a choked noise. Ron was blushing fiercely and looking away, "Did she send those…Er underpants as well?"

Looking down, Harry pulled at the dark, tight and very revealing jockey underpants that had come with the other clothes and nodded, "Yes."

Slapping his forehead, Ron looked through his dresser pulling out a regular pair of white boxer briefs, he tossed them next to the rest of the clothes he'd picked out and sighed, "Here, just wear all of this." He curse again and walked out of the room.

"Thank you." Harry replied automatically and pulled on the looser clothes Ron had spread out for him. He picked up the present that Hermione had helped him pick out for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and followed the sound of shouting into the front room.

Ginny had flooed in and was shouting at Ron, her face turning a tomato red. Her brother was yelling right back, "How dare you dress him like a tart Ginny? You know he would have never worn that stuff before! You're taking advantage of him! And look at you. Are you really planning on going home looking like that?"

The girl looked down at herself, she wore a very low cut red dress, black stilettos and the top of her lacy, black bra was showing out of the top of her dress. Her face was made up again, full of makeup, her flame like her piled on top of her head intricately. "What the fuck is wrong with how I look?"

"You look like a whore!" Ron shouted, shaking his head.

"Fuck off Ron! You have no right interfering with me or my boyfriend!" She finally caught sight of Harry and her face turned even redder, "What are you wearing!?"

"Ron…" Harry struggled for a moment, and then continued "Helped me find clothes."

"He looked better the other way!" Ginny ignored Harry completely and scowled at her brother.

"No he didn't!"

"The…" Ron stopped and looked at him as he spoke but Ginny just rolled her eyes, tapping her foot, "Time."

Ron blinked, "We're going to be late, and we're leaving Ginerva if you want to join us."

"I'm going with Harry, just remember he's 'my' date Ron, my boyfriend." Ginny forcefully grabbed Harry's hand and yanked him towards the fireplace throwing in the floo powder and shouting out, "The burrow." Before pulling him into the green flames, and into the spinning, tight feeling.

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace, almost pulling Ginny down with him as he caught himself. She shrieked a little and snatched her hand out of his. Two pairs of hands pulled him up and he stared into the beaming faces of Fred and George.

Fred chuckled, "Quite an entrance Harry."

"Got all of our attention it did." George continued.

Staring at them blankly, Harry stayed silent. George and Fred's smiles never faltered, "We've missed you mate!" Fred pulled him into a quick hug.

George did the same, "You haven't been to the store in ages."

"Yes." Harry nodded, acknowledging what the two were saying. He could hear Ron flooing in behind him and moved out of the way for the man.

"Oh Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley bustled into the living room, her face beaming at him.

He found himself pulled into a tight hug, and caught Ron's anxious look over her shoulder, "Mrs. Weasley, hello."

"Harry dear, how are you?" she stared into his face, her eyes filled with worry.

When he stared at her impassively, she just smiled her eyes tight, "No matter. Oh look at you, just skin and bones! Ron don't you feed him?"

"Of course I do mum!" Ron laughed pulling his much shorter mother into a tight hug, his face lighting up happily.

"Well we'll have him nice and fattened up tonight, wont we, dear?"

"Yes we will. Hello Harry."

Harry turned and faced Mr. Weasley, "Hello Mr. Weasley."

"Good to see you son, good to see you out and about." Mr. Weasley smiled a crinkly smile and reached out to take and shake his hand.

Turning at the sound of a loud gasp, Harry watched Mrs. Weasley stare at her daughter, her eyes wide and disturbed, "Ginny Weasley, what are you wearing?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I like it mother. Harry's outfit was much better too but Ron made him change!"

"Well based off how you're dressed I'd say that was a good thing!" Mrs. Weasley snapped at her daughter before turning back to Harry, "I love that sweater on you Harry. It brings out your eyes."

Harry nodded, taking a deep breath, "It…Is very…"

Ginny cut him off, "Oh spit it out would you?"

"Ginerva!" Mr. Weasley turned to his daughter, dislike clear in his gaze, everyone in fact seemed to be glaring at the girl.

Staring at her, Harry continued, "It…is very loose."

"Loose dear?" the family matriarch seemed confused.

Ron laughed, "Compared to what he was dressed in, that's a very big compliment mum."

"Oh! Well thank you dear." The woman smiled at him and patted his hand lovingly.

"Mum, my stomachs growling!" George called from across the room, his hand on his stomach, his twins bottom lip was pouting as he nodded in agreement.

"Well then by all means, let's go get something to fill it with!" Mrs. Weasley laughed and pulled Harry along with her, as she headed for the kitchen door, "And we'll get you nice and healthy again Harry."

"Okay…" Harry stared around the house, recognizing every bit of it.

Ron sat next to Harry on one side, Ginny possessively on the other. Hermione had shown up a little later, almost immediately leaning up to blushingly peck Charlie on the cheek as she did. Apparently they'd been dating for a little over four months, and things were going excellently. She had wanted to sit next to her best friends, but Ginny had not so kindly told her to go sit next to her own boyfriend. Instead of fighting of Harry, Hermione had just frowned and moved to sit next to Charlie.

The dinner was a fun filled occasion, laughing, joking and cheerful talking filling the small room. Fred and George kept setting off their newest type of firework. They exploded into dozens of inch tall fairies that could zoom around the room, making the room shine and sparkle. Ron was laughing with his father, and Mrs. Weasley was making sure everyone had food on their plates at all time. Harry noted that Hermione and Charlie seemed a bit quite, but kept smiling at each other when they didn't think anyone was looking. And he just watched the family, answering when someone asked a question or addressed him, but mostly he was silent, just watching the happy family.

Finally during dessert, Charlie cleared his throat and shushed everyone, "I want to toast my wonderful family, and give thanks that our entire family is here and safe for the first time in years!" Every clinked their glasses together at that, cheering loudly. Harry watched them but realized he should raise his glass as well. Charlie laughed and said loudly, "Alright, alright shut up you lot, let me finish!" smiling he turned to Hermione, who was smiling shyly up at him, "Hermione you've given me so much joy and love in the short amount of time we've actually been dating…But please say that just this once you'll not be practical and say that you'll marry me?"

The dining room got deathly quiet, everyone a little stunned. No one looked more stunned than Hermione though, her mouth was gaping, her hand covering it a little bit. She stared up at Charlie for a long moment, before jumping up and throwing herself into his arms, "Yes! Oh Charlie yes!"

Cheers erupted, Mrs. Weasley was sobbing into her pie, Mr. Weasley beaming, his face red with happiness, the twins were catcalling the newly engaged couple, Ron was whistling loudly, Ginny narrowed her eyes dangerously and huffed under her breath, and Harry just watched them, a small, hardly noticeable tug in his gut as he watched the loving moment, the amazing moment and the happiness pouring out of Hermione and Charlie as he slipped the beautiful engagement ring on her finger.

After most of the cheers had calmed down, wine was poured out, everyone toasting to the happy engagement and congratulating Hermione and Charlie as they cuddled on the couch in the sitting room. Harry watched, everyone, sipping his wine and not really paying attention to one conversation or the other. He studied the chess game going on between Ron and George and realized that Ron was absolutely going to win.

Then a hand on his arm was pulling him up and Ginny was subtly yanking him out of the room and up the stairs. He let her pull, "Ginny?"

"Shush Harry wait until we're in my room!" She hissed at him, wobbling because of her heels and the amount of wine she'd drunken.

Pulling him into her bedroom, Ginny kicked the door shut before launching herself at him. He caught her but fell backwards, luckily onto her bed. She groaned dramatically as her lips collided with his and reached up to begin pull off his shirt. Pulling back slightly, she gasped into his mouth, "Oh Harry…I wanted you so badly all night." She managed to claw his sweater off before reached down to rip open his pants.

Grinding her middle into his, she kept making these little gasping noises. Staring up at her blankly, Harry felt nothing but her hands dragging on his skin and her body slamming into his almost painfully. Ginny kept her eyes closed but reached into his open pants to grab a hold of his flaccid penis. She growled at the lack of an erection and dragged her hand up and down the limp cock quickly. "Come on…Come on Harry get hard!"

She opened her eyes and scowled before saying, in what she must have thought was a seductive way, "Oh you need encouragement then?" Pulling open the top of her dress, she exposed her breasts completely, "This is what you need isn't it?" She wiggled them in front of his face, as she moved her hand again, trying to make him hard.

And failing.

As she jerked harder and harder on his cock, Ginny began cursing under her breath at everything, at him, his cock, the situation. Staring up at his girlfriend and wincing at the sharp pain coming from the rough and unsuccessful hand job, Harry leaned up on his elbows, just watching her.

"For merlins sake! Bloody hell Harry! Why can't you do this for me? This isn't fair! I want the old Harry back, the Harry that was so attracted to me all the time, the one with fucking emotion! Not you, you can't feel anything! Not even what I'm doing right now! I hate you, this isn't fair!" Ginny didn't seem to realize how loud she was being as she screamed at him, angry tears smearing all of her makeup across her face and down her neck. She jumped off him and fixed her dress, she screamed at him, "You be alone Harry, be alone forever at least you won't feel it! I cannot do this anymore, there's no fucking point."

The door burst open and Ron and Hermione burst into the room, the rest of the Weasley clan standing out in the hallway. Harry looked up at Ron, the redhead's eyes were taking him in, confused and then outraged as he turned to regard his sister as he moved towards Harry.

She scowled at Hermione who'd taken a death grip on her arm and was pulling her away, "I don't want him anymore! He's not Harry Potter, he's an empty fucking shell, Harry Potter's dead!" A hand reached out and slapped her across her cheeks, and Ginny stumbled backwards.

Mrs. Weasley stood in front of her daughter, her eyes blazing wetly, "How dare you say such a thing? That man is the only reason you're standing here alive today Ginerva, you owe him you're bloody gratitude, not your insults over what he cannot control!" She turned her blazing eyes on everyone, "Everyone go back downstairs, Ron will help sort Harry out." When she turned to gaze at her son, he nodded once and she left, shutting the door behind her.

Harry watched Ron turn to him and looked away, mumbling a polite, "I'm sorry."

He didn't see Ron's astonished look at his omission but heard the soft tone in his voice as the man stepped right up next to him, "Harry…It's not your fault mate. My sister's off her bloody rocker, bringing you up here and trying to shag you."

"It…Didn't work…" Harry down at his still exposed, limp cock and said "She couldn't make me hard. N-no one can."

The redhead took in a short inhale, "How long have you known about it?"

"From the beginning, the Medi-healer told me to try masturbation to…exercise." Harry didn't think that his words could be making his best friend blush a furious red color and look away, so he continued on, "To try and get a reaction…Get Hard…but it doesn't not work."

His eyes sad, Ron swallowed hard and looked down at the ground, "Harry…I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

Staring down at his body Harry nodded before reaching out to completely pull open his pants. Glancing up he watched Ron's blush get even redder as the man tried to avoid looking at him. As he stared at his best friend, he hissed at the pain his cock was in from Ginny's mistreatment. Blue eyes were on him at once, Ron asking, "Are you okay?"

"She was…Pulling hard…Hurts." Harry nodded, watching the man next to him wince.

"Bloody hell." Ron stood and held his hand out.

Harry placed his palm into Ron's hand and let himself get pulled up. He waited until he was standing to gently put himself back inside his pants and zipping up. His lips twitching, the redhead nodded at the door, "Are you still hungry?"

"No."

"Tired?"

"Yes." Harry nodded and felt fatigue take over him.

"Then let's get you up to your room and into bed." Ron smiled his eager smile and led Harry out of the room and up four landings. He made sure Harry had everything he needed in his bedroom before turning to leave.

Jumping off the bed, Harry stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, "Ron." The redhead turned to look back at him, his eyes warm as he gazed at his best friend. Harry blinked a couple of times, "Its…Dark up here and cold."

Ron blinked a couple of times, before looking down, "Do you want more blankets, maybe a light?"

"No." Harry shook his head and looked over at the bed, "Stay."

"With you, for awhile?"

"Yes…" Harry stepped over to the bed and laid on it, in all of his clothes.

There was a long moment and then Ron sat on the other side of the bed before lying down slowly. Harry listened to him murmur the charm to shut off all the lights but one and sighed, allowing his body to relax into the bed. He felt the redhead twisting on the bed anxiously and reached behind him to still the man. Ron stopped moving under his touch and let out a low breath. Staring at the only lamp left lit in the room, Harry slid his hand down his best friends arm before grasping his wrist. He could feel the violent thumping of the man's pulse under his fingers and slowly pulled his arm over his waist.

He let out a relaxed sigh and tightened his grip on Ron, keeping him still, keeping him in contact. The man allowed it, his hearts blood still pounding roughly under Harry's hand. Together they fell asleep. But as he fell into the brink of exhausted sleep, his lips moved and he let out an almost silent word, "Stay."

Ron's reply was almost as silent, and just as tired, "I will."

*


	2. Chapter 2

*

Looking around, Harry watched Ron chase pigeons around the park, laughing wildly. Children followed after him, scaring the birds, while their parents and the other adults laughed and shook their heads at the redheaded man, running around. Hearing a wobbling hoot from around his ankles, the brunette looked down. A wide eyed and quite dumb looking bird hopped onto his foot. Reaching into the bag next to him, he pulled out a shallow handful of breadcrumbs. He held out his hand and blinked when the bird flew onto his hand, pecking at the crumbs.

"Having fun?"

Looking up with his eyes wide, he tightened his lips at Ron who laughed and shooed the bird off of his hand. Tossing the crumbs to the ground, Harry wiped his hands on his jeans. He felt Ron sit next to him and instinctively moved closer for warmth.

Ron had been with him most of the time, in the weeks that had followed after Christmas and the Ginny debacle. He'd been taking Harry out, trying to get him to interact with the outside world more. The brunette knew he was trying to bring back his emotions, and just went along with it. The man had been doing everything with him, never wanting to leave him alone, by himself it seemed. He seemed to think that Harry was getting just a little better, even if it was horribly slow. Ron had told Harry multiple times that he'd seen a spark of emotions in his eyes, or heard it in his voice. He seemed so excited that Harry had just nodded slowly before turning away to study the clouds again.

His speech did seem to be less halting, he'd told himself, quicker and easier. With how Ron seemed to always be trying to get him to talk, it seemed to be paying off just a little. Turning his head he took in the man's profile. It was a classic form, strong jaw, and wide, smiling lips, pale skin and lightly freckled, messy, dark red hair, and light blue eyes. He could probably be out with anyone he wanted too, and yet he chose to sit on a bench with him, on a cold day in the middle of January.

Scooting closer, he looked away. The red head hummed happily awhile before saying, "Hermione's been fire calling and owling every day practically. Did you get any of her letters?"

"Yes. She's always talking of the wedding plans."

"Boring isn't it?" Ron let out a low chuckle, "Her and mum are simply buzzing with joy at having the chance to plan the wedding. I can't wait for them to start yelling at each other about seating arrangements."

"She's happy." Harry stated simply, locking his fingers together and staring out across the snow covered ground.

"Yeah she really is. It's odd though isn't it? A few years ago, I couldn't even imagine one of us getting married so soon, let alone Hermione to my brother who seems to be her exact opposite. I guess though that's how it's supposed to work. She and Charlie really seem to be in love."

"Yes." Looking up at his friend, Harry noted the sad wrinkle in Ron's brow.

Blue eyes met his and his friend smiled softly, "I'm alright…I just wonder how everyone in the world seems so happy all the time."

"Not everyone."

"No not everyone…I suppose I'm just used to everyone around us being so afraid and sad all the time. Now with You-know-who gone I guess no one really has a reason to be."

"Voldemort."

"Yeah, yeah him. You're really starting to sound like Hermione you know."

"She's smart." Harry looked away, out on the snow covered park, children running about, throwing snowballs, parents watching on in amusement.

They sat together on the bench for awhile longer before Ron pull him up by his arm and smiled, "Let's go get some hot coco and warm up, yeah?"

*

Harry looked across the room, his eyes trained on his best friend. They were out on the town with Hermione and Charlie, just trying to have some fun at a local bar. Ron was drinking steadily and getting sillier and sillier the drunker he got. Hermione and Charlie were laughing at Ron and kissing lovingly in the shadows of the bar.

He was sitting at the bar, holding a firewhiskey in his hands, sipping from it as he studied his surroundings. Quite a few eyes were taking him in, but he ignored them and turned to watch Ron pull Hermione out onto the dance floor. Harry watched them laugh and dance for a moment before looking down into his drink and taking a long swig, successfully finishing off the whiskey.

A large hand closed over his shoulder and he looked up into the green eyes of Charlie Weasley. "Charlie."

"Another whiskey Harry?" Charlie didn't wait for him to respond, and just tapped his knuckles on the bar. Soon they were sipping on new glasses and both were silent as they watched Ron and Hermione dancing.

Charlie laughed and shook his head, "You know I don't think I've ever seen Ron so relaxed." He took another drink of his whiskey before saying, "He's finally becoming the real Ron, I think. I think he's…" Charlie was looking into his eyes again, "Happy with you. Looking after you and…being around you all the time. It makes him happy."

Harry knew all of this, but he thought maybe Charlie knew that as well. So he turned his head to look out at the crowd. There were many people dancing now, dancing around his best friends, laughing with him. He felt Charlie lean in and then he was saying, "I just wish you could be as happy as he is." There was a friendly squeeze to his shoulder before the older man made his way over to the other two, starting to dance with them.

"You're Harry Potter aren't you?"

Looking to his left, Harry stared at the perky, voluptuous girl standing next to him. Her eyes were wide as she studied him. "Yes."

"So they must make up the rest of the trio!" She turned to gaze at his friends and bit her lip, "Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger right?"

"Yes."

The blonde girl laughed, "Not much of a talker, are you Mr. Man-Who-Saved-Us-All?"

When he didn't reply the girl just smirked and pressed her impressive chest into his, "That's alright love, we don't have to talk." She took his hand and pulled him along after her, all the way to the back of the bar and into the men's loo. Shutting the door behind her, she pulled her short skirt up and crushed herself into him, locking her lips on his. Unfortunately, Harry was subjected to having a wet, thick, and heavy tongue pushing into his mouth as the blonde pushed the kiss, trying to get deeper.

After a long moment, she pulled off, and grinned, "My mates will never believe this, me about to shag 'The Harry Potter.' You've no idea how long I've thought you were simply gorgeous." She hiked her skirt up a bit more, quickly revealing that she was wearing no panties and panted out, "Alright then. Off with your pants and then you can put it in."

"There will be no putting of anything, anywhere."

Looking over the girls shoulder, Harry locked eyes with Ron. The man was deadly calm as he took in the situation. Only his eyes revealed any danger as they flashed brightly as he took in the suddenly shocked girl. The blonde gasped out, "Oh my, it's Ron Weasley!" She flashed them both cocky grins before purring out, "Have you come to join the fun love? It's alright you can put it in first, Harry Potter here can go second."

His face twisting with ill concealed disgust, the red head shook his head and held open the door, "Sorry darling, you're not really my taste."

Scowling, the girl yanked down her skirt, as she walked past Ron she snarled out, "Bloody poof."

Rolling his eyes, Ron turned to regard Harry and shook his head, "Honestly, it's like you're magnet for bloody insane, horny groupies."

"It wouldn't…Have worked anyway." Harry shook his head, looking down at his crotch.

Ron smirked, "That would have shocked the hell out of that bird wouldn't it have? Hold on, you have a bit of…" Moving in close, Ron lifted his hand to Harry's mouth, his thumb hesitating before brushing away something at the bottom of his mouth. His eyes flicked up from the brunettes mouth to his eyes and he swallowed deep.

Harry thought that Ron was moving in, very slowly when the door to the bathroom opened behind them and Charlie poked his head in, "Everything okay in…Oh um…I'll wait out here." He gave Ron a cautioning look at he left the room.

Ron pulled away quickly, his face tingeing red, "Er…We should get back out there." He avoided looking at Harry as he moved to the door and pulled it open for him to walk through.

As soon as they were back in the main part of the bar, Ron began talking to Hermione. And even though he wouldn't look at Harry, he never let be out of reach. He was constantly reaching back to grab a hold of his shirt or jacket to make sure that he was still right behind him.

If he thought that nobody saw what he was doing, Ron was wrong. Besides Harry, Hermione often caught a glance of Ron's arm as he reached back to reassure himself. Shocked, she looked over at Charlie who was staring sternly at his little brother. They locked eyes and she cocked her eyebrow at him, over her foamy glass of Butterbeer. Nodding once, he looked back at Harry, who was absentmindedly staring into the mirrored wall behind the bar.

Hermione ignored Ron's anxious and quick chatter and studied her two best friends carefully. Harry with that blank look on his face, but if she looked close enough, just close enough she could swear that she could see just the tiniest bit of flickering life in his emerald eyes. Every time she thought she could really see it though…It would disappear again, leaving Harry empty. As she studied him, Harry suddenly turned his head and looked into her eyes, with those blank, almost scary empty eyes.

Dropping her gaze, she studied the contents of her glass with interest for several moments before taking a chance and looking up. Harry was back to staring into the mirror. She watched as Ron's hand slowly reached back and took hold of the brunettes' leather jacket. Harry didn't even look down, she realized, he must be used to this kind of treatment. Her eyes narrowing she looked up at the redhead in front of her. His face was still red from when he'd come out of the bathroom, his eyes continuously downcast and he was 'still' going on and on about nothing.

Something…Something was going to happen. She just didn't know if it would be good or bad yet.

*

"Will you come with me then?" Ron bit his lip as he gazed over the table at Harry.

"What? Sorry…" Harry hadn't been paying attention necessarily.

"Come with me, swimming."

"It's winter." Harry looked out the window, and sure enough there was snow on the windowsill.

"I know its winter, smart ass." Ron snorted a smile on his lips, "They have indoor pools. So will you come with me, please?"

"Yes."

"Oh Harry, you're the greatest! I love swimming and I haven't been in so long! Do you have a swimsuit?"

"Yes."

"Well get ready to go! You've no idea how long I've wanted to go swimming!" Ron laughed and ran to get ready.

Harry watched his best friend and all his excitement and felt a tiny pressure in his gut. Rubbing it, he stood and went to get his things ready.

Ten minutes later, Ron was leading Harry out into their backyard and looked around, "No one around, we can apparate." The redhead opened his arms as he kept his eyes moving around the yard to make sure there was no one about. Harry hadn't been using much magic since he'd lost his emotions. The healers at St. Mungo's didn't think it would be a good idea, since so much about magic relied on a wizard or witches personality.

And so whenever they needed to apparate somewhere, Ron usually side-along apparated him, it was just a precaution. Harry moved in close and Ron wrapped an arm around his shoulder. They locked eyes for a moment before the redhead turned and Harry ducked his head into the hollow of his shoulder.

After several long, horribly squeezing moments, Harry's feet hit the floor. He kept his head in the hollow of Ron's shoulder for a long moment until his best friend un-wrapped his arm and said, "Harry…We're here."

Pulling back, Harry nodded and turned to look around. It was a long, white and blue building. They were standing in the lobby, white marble under their feet and what seemed like a tea shop right in the building to their right. Several witches and wizards were sitting at the table, the winter sun coming down on them from the huge skylight in the ceiling. Almost everyone it seemed was wearing a white, plushy robe, or a bathing suit.

A small house elf, the youngest female Harry had ever seen skipped over to them. She was wearing a completely, brilliant white toga, a blue sash around her middle. "Good day sirs. My names Lissa, can I have your names please?"

"Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter." Ron smiled down at the little house elf, when her already big eyes got even bigger when she heard their names.

"Oh my…Welcome sirs! Anything you need, anything at all just let Lissa know and I'll get it for you! Would you like to change first?" The little house elf was practically shivering with excitement.

"Yes thank you that would be lovely."

Lissa led them out into another wide hall and down a corridor filled with numbered doors. She stopped at twenty three and pushed the door open, allowing them to step inside. It was nice sized room, with a glass shower and an area for them to put their regular clothing until they were ready to go. It also had a couch and a table with towels and two matching white robes.

"Is there anything else you might require sirs?"

"No, thank you Lissa you did a very good job."

The house elf beamed at Ron's compliment and curtsied before shutting the door behind her. Ron whistled as he looked around the room, "Wow, Hermione told me this place was nice, but she didn't say that it was this nice!"

Harry set his bag down and pulled out the tight, black swimming trunk Hermione had made him buy before everything had happened. She told him that there would be no girl who could ever resist him in them. That had been back when he had been trying to get with Ginny. Pulling off his jacket, he dropped it onto the couch and started taking off his shoes and shirt. His hands were on his belt buckle when Ron turned, still talking about the niceness of the spa.

His blue eyes took in the sight of Harry's naked chest and hands opening his belt before swinging around, "Er…Right then. Let's go sw-swimming."

Even though Ron tried to immediately pull on one of the fluffy white robes, after taking off his clothes, (his swim trunks under his clothes), Harry got the full picture of Ron. He was tall, defined muscle just about everywhere. He was completely in shape but didn't seem to know as he tried to hurry and cover his body. His eyes kept flickering to Harry as he changed, his face getting redder and redder as he caught the man watching him.

Lissa had waited outside their room apparently and after Ron had enquired about the pool she led them too it. As she walked she studied Ron, "Mr. Weasley, is you ill? You seem flushed."

Ron closed his eyes in frustrated annoyance, but his voice came out soft and gentle, "No Lissa thank you."

"If you're sure sir…Now about the pool, which would you rather have, a heated, scented and magically clean pool or a cool, pure, clean pool?"

"Cold!"Ron said quickly, his ears burning when both Harry and the house elf turned to stare at him.

"Alright then sirs, here it is. If you need anything, just point your wand at the bell by the door and I'll be here in a jiffy." Lissa curtsied before turning and skipping away happily.

Ron pushed open the door and Harry was instantly reminded of the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts. It was a large, circular pool set in the right side of the beautiful round room. Again everything was white and lit by the winter sun beaming down on them. To their left were benches for their things.

Pulling off his robe, Harry looked at the rippling, blue water. He saw a blur go past him and heard a whoop before water was splashing everywhere. The water in the pool was hectic and Ron's head popped up among the waves. Grinning he waved Harry forward, "Come on! Get in the pool you!"

Watching water rivulets slide slowly down Ron's chest, Harry blinked and looked away. Stepping down the stone steps that led into the pool, he closed his eyes as the cool water enveloped him. Ron's voice seemed to come from a distance, "its better if you go all the way under, you won't be so bloody cold."

Nodding, he took a deep breath and dipped under the water for a long moment before popping back up. Shaking his now messy hair out, he wiped the water out of his eyes. Ron was staring at him, his eyes wide before he seemed to force himself to look away.

They swam for hours, taking break in between when their skin started to prune. The robes they were given were magically inclined to dry and warm them up the instant they put them on. Their swimming was playful, with Ron teaching Harry all types of wizarding pool games. Including a Marco polo type game, but in this game you were supposed to feel out the others magic instead of calling out the name.

They were relaxing on one of the benches, with Ron making magical bubbles float out of his wand and forcing them to battle each other when the door popped open. A tall, broad man, with short dark hair peeked into the room, locking eyes with Ron, "Oh sorry I got lost on the way to my own pool."

Harry watched Ron smile, "No problem, would like some help finding it?"

The man grinned, one of his eyebrows going up, "That would be lovely, thank you."

Ron stood and slipped on his spa shoes, "Er…I'll be right back Harry."

Harry nodded and watched as Ron walked over to the door and the man. The door closed behind them and he stared at if for several long moments. He sat for awhile staring at the door, then at the pool and finally at the ground. Standing, he left the room, wandering back down the long halls to their private room to get changed. It was getting dark and his stomach was clenching with hunger.

The doorknob magically unlocked when he touched it and he pushed it open. Not paying too much attention, Harry dropped his robes onto the couch and looked around the room. The glass shower was dripping with water and stepped over to the shower looking inside to see if Ron was in the shower and had just forgotten him in the pool room.

His hand clenched unconsciously on the glass shower door as he watched what was happening in the shower. Ron was in there and so was the bloke that had come into their pool room by accident. At first he really thought they were just showering and then he saw that Ron was passionately kissing the man. His hands were wrapped in the stranger's dark hair, his now naked body pressing completely into the man's own naked body. Harry blinked as he took in the sight before him.

Ron's hand wandered down between their bodies and Harry tilted his head trying to keep it in sight. The man pulled away from Ron's kiss to tilt his head back and let out a low groan in response to whatever the redhead was doing to his body. In the process he opened his eyes and they locked with Harry's.

Pushing Ron away, the stranger snarled, "Bloody hell!" He whipped open the shower door and shoved Harry away roughly. "What the hell you doing you pervert?"

It was Ron's turn to shove the man, "Don't touch him!" He scrambled out of the shower and reached for Harry, "Are you okay Harry?"

Looking away Harry stared at the wall not knowing how to answer his best friend. He heard the dark haired bloke speak angrily again and looked over at him, "What the fuck is he doing here, watching us? It's weird mate."

"I'm not your mate and I think you should go!" Ron scowled, pointing at the door.

Cursing and mumbling under his breath about wastes of time and perverts the man got out of the shower, pulled on his robe and stomped out of the room. Harry blinked when the door slammed and turned back to look at Ron who was staring at him cautiously.

The redhead stepped forward, "Did he hurt you Harry?"

"No." Harry shook his head and looked at Ron, at all of Ron. The man's body was dripping water onto the plush blue carpet, his long, strong limbs shiny with water, his…Cock heavily hung and still hard. Drops of water were falling off it onto the man's feet. Hands were suddenly covering the cock and Harry looked up at his best friends face, he opened his mouth to speak when Ron started speaking quickly and looking around for his robe.

"Look Harry about what you saw…I'm sorry I never told you I fancy blokes, I just never thought about it during the war and after the war you were…Well you know cursed. I didn't want that on your mind all the time. Oh and I'm sorry I did this today I should have never left you at the pool by yourself and brought him back here…I didn't think, my body did. That's no excuse I should have stayed and ignored my bloody hormones."

"Ron." Harry raised his voice and got the man's attention.

The redhead bit his lip, "Yes?" He had a nervous look in his eyes as he waited for Harry to speak.

"I…K-Kiss me…Like that." Harry forced the words out his mouth and waited for Rons reply.

Ron had gone pale, his eyes wide, "W-What?"

"K-kiss me…Like that."

"Harry…That's not funny."

"Not trying to be…Maybe it can help…With my problem." Harry looked down at his crotch and then back up. "Exercise trying to g-get aroused like the Medi-witch said."

"I don't think I can." Ron whispered, his hands twisting anxiously.

"Ron I know you fancied me, I know you fancy me. I'm asking for help." Harry said not really knowing if he meant what he was saying.

Taking a step closer Ron locked their gazes, "You know?" Harry nodded and his eyes widened again, "To see if you'll get hard right, to exercise?"

"Yes."

A blazing look seeped into Ron's eyes as he stepped determinedly forward, his hands cupped either side of Harry's face and he leaned in, whispering as he did, "I want you to feel this Harry, feel me."

His breath was in Harry's slightly parted mouth and again he felt that slight, almost unnoticeable tug in his stomach. Harry closed his eyes and then Ron's lips were on his, softer and yet harder than he'd imagined or ever felt with any girl he'd kissed. His lips were warm and strong as they pressed into him, moved against his. Forcing his body to kiss back, Harry pushed back slowly. Ron groaned into his mouth and yanked him closer, his hard on pressing into his thigh.

Opening his mouth after a tug on his bottom lip told him that's where Ron wanted to go, Harry got the full taste of Ron in his mouth. Spicy, warm, almost a familiar taste, he reached out with his own tongue to drag down the redheads. He tasted all of Ron's mouth, trying to memorize what the taste was, just like he'd memorized the clouds outside his window. Ron sucked at the tip of his tongue before pulling back, a dazed look on his face as he did.

He cleared his throat and Harry opened his eyes studying the look in Ron's eyes as the stared at each other. The redhead smiled almost shyly, "And how was that?"

"You tasted…Like something I know." Harry said slowly.

Blue eyes smiled at him before his best friend pulled back all the way, only his hands still tangled in Harry's messy hair. He looked down between them and his face fell a bit, "Nothing, no reaction at all?"

"No." Harry looked away.

A soft hand touched his face and he looked back at Ron, "Do you want to keep trying, exercising?"

"Yes." Harry nodded and closed his eyes as the man with a blissful expression leaned in to capture his lips again. He felt the tug in his stomach once more and opened his eyes to try and hold onto it, just when he thought he'd had it…It disappeared.

*


	3. Chapter 3

*

"Harry, are you okay?"

Harry looked away from Ron and up at Hermione. She furrowed her brow and leaned over the table, "Harry, are you paying attention?"

"No…Sorry." Harry looked away and then back at her, she rolled her eyes before smiling.

"God it's like old times, you know paying attention to what I'm saying." Hermione laughed and pushed away her banana smoothie. "As I was saying…We, Charlie and I are planning an engagement party. We want you to come but Charlie feels obligated to invite Ginny. The rest of the family really wants to make up with her and if we don't invite her everyone's afraid that it'll just push her away even more." She paused and bit her bottom lip, "What do you think about her coming to the party? Do you think you'll be okay with her there?"

Looking down at his hands and then peeking up, under his lashes over at Ron, Harry nodded, "Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

Hermione let out a long, low breath and smiled, "Oh Harry thank you, you've no idea what that means to me. It'll help mend things between the Weasley's and we all want that don't we?" She hummed happily, and reached for her smoothie, and took a long sip. "Will you be bringing anyone?"

"I'll just be going with Ron."

"Oh…Okay." Hermione narrowed her eyes and looked over her shoulder at Ron who was laughing with Charlie at bar of the ice cream shop. "I've been meaning to ask you…How are things with Ron, you know living with him and dealing with your situation?"

Blinking rapidly, Harry cocked his head to the side. Hermione sensed his blankness and leaned forward, "Um… Merlin Ron's better at this than I am. Is your…friendship good?"

"Yes."

"And everything is still normal between you too?"

Harry stared at her, ignoring the images of Ron kissing him that had floated up into his mind. He opened his mouth to struggle with an answer but was luckily interrupted by Ron suddenly next to him, smiling as he said, "Normal between whom?"

Her face flushing red, Hermione shook her head, "Huh? Oh, nothing."

Charlie sat next to Hermione and gave her a slightly scolding look, "So Harry did Hermione talk to you about the engagement party?"

"Yes."

"What about the engagement party?" Ron sat next to Harry and casually draped his arm over the back of his chair.

"Er...Well…Why don't you tell him Charlie I think I'll go visit the lady's room." Hermione flushed red and pushed away from the table, hurrying away.

"Wait..." Charlie shook his head as she rushed away and looked back at Ron who was raising an eyebrow at him. "Well, Ron um…Hermione and I are going to invite Ginny to the engagement party."

"What? After the way she treated Harry? Why on Earth would you invite them both?" Ron jumped up and scowled at his older brother.

"But mate…Harry's okay with her being there."

Ron whipped around to look at Harry, "Harry?"

Searching Ron's blue eyes Harry looked down, "Ron…she's your family."

Sitting heavily, Ron leaned in and whispered, "Harry the way she treated you…"

"I don't have feelings Ron." He reminded his best friend softly.

Looking shocked the red head leaned away, "Yes, you do."

"No."

Charlie cleared his throat anxiously and sighed in relief when Hermione suddenly appeared next to him, looking nervous, and asked "Everything sorted?"

"I think so…"

The rest of the outing was quiet and awkward, with Ron staring determinedly at his hands, Harry unable to really participate in the conversation and Hermione and Charlie wondering what was going with the two men. When they finally said goodbye to each other, Hermione pulled Harry aside and told him that if he needed time away from everything her and Charlie always had a place for him at their flat. Harry nodded at her and watched them leave.

Ron stepped up behind him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "I know you have feelings Harry…We're going to find them." His breath tickled his ear as he spoke.

Turning in his arms, the brunette stared into his eyes. Ron stared back steadily. Harry felt the odd, small tug in his stomach and pushed his face into his best friend's neck, "Home."

Nodding, the redhead spun in place and the popped back into their flat. Ron backed him up into the door and pushed his hair lightly out of his eyes. His blue eyes traced the curls in Harry's hair and he breathed out, "I love the way you're hair is so soft, despite looking like you just crawled out of bed." He lightly pulled at one of the curls and leaned in to breathe in the scent, "It always smells amazing too, no matter what you've done all day."

The savior gripped Ron's shirt and when the man pulled back to stare at his lips, he closed his eyes instinctively. His mouth moved along with the kisses now, but his body still refused to grow aroused. No matter how Ron touched his body with soft, seeking fingers, and no matter how passionately he was kissed, his body would not get heated and excited.

His best friend wasn't discouraged however, after every failed attempt to arouse him, he would promise Harry that no matter what, they would get his emotions and feelings back. Harry always nodded, agreeing to stick with the plan. To be honest, the look in Ron's eyes after they kissed, the almost otherworldly happiness, caught his attention as much as the clouds he watched so much did. The blue was always dazed and foggy after, like he'd gotten lost somewhere in the middle of the kissing and had to take a moment to recover.

Lips covering his brought him back out of his thoughts and he cocked his head to the side. Ron's hand was cupping the back of his neck, while his other hand reached between them to blanket over Harry's lower stomach. They kissed for several long moments before Ron shivered and the hand covering the brunette's stomach was suddenly pushing aside Harry's long-sleeved sweatshirt and leather jacket. The moment his hand touched warm skin, Harry could hear him swallowing hard and leaned forward to press their lips together once more.

Mumbling around lips, Ron whispered, "Harry…Feel me here, feel me."

The odd tug in his stomach bounced in his stomach and Harry reached up to pull at fiery red hair. Ron moved away from his mouth and his lips attached to the younger man's neck, nipping and soothing with soft kisses. His hand was moving up, his nails scratching lightly on the man-who-lived skin. His fingers tweaked a nipple before rolling it to hardness lightly. Suddenly his body was pressing completely into Harry's and he could feel the Ron's hard cock pressing into his own groin. His eyes snapped open and he met a blue eyed gaze.

Ron's voice was hoarse, his eyes soft, "Harry…Feel what just being next to you does to me." He pushed his hard on in between Harry's legs and hissed, "I want you hard and pressing into me. Can you close your eyes and imagine our cocks, hard and pressing into each other?"

Harry did as he was told and as much as his clinical mind could handle imagined Ron, naked and on top of him. Dragging their hard cocks along each other, his own face screwed up with pleasure, moans of the redheads name dropping out his mouth as he bucked upwards. He could feel his mind losing the image and tried to hold on too it just a bit longer. He pictured Ron sitting up, straddling his waist and closing his hand over it. He began to move up and down, his eyes filled with lust.

An amazed gasp snapped him back to reality and he stared at Ron. The man was staring at him in wonder, his eyes happy, and crowed out "You smiled."

"No…" Harry shook his head.

"Yes you did! You smiled!" Ron beamed and kissed him swiftly before pulling back, "Granted it was a tiny smile, very little, but you did smile Harry!"

He let Harry stare at him blankly for a long moment before playfully rolling his eyes, "Come with me…We're going to get that smile back." Then he was leading Harry to the couch before playfully kissing him for the rest of the night. As always they ended up in the redhead's room, lying on his bed, Ron spooned up close behind him, an arm protectively around his waist.

Harry stared into the night, listening to Ron sleeping behind him. His mind kept dragging up the memory of Ron beaming and telling him that he had smiled. It wasn't possible, because to smile you had to be happy and happiness was an emotion that he didn't have any more. Ron had been wrong, it wasn't possible. He closed his emerald eyes when the redhead cuddled closer to him and let himself drift off into sleep.

*

Clenching the bedspread involuntarily, Harry looked down at Ron as the man licked the back of his knees, slowly and determinedly. Ron's blue eyes sparkled up at him, his eyes flickering to his fingers buried in the blanket. Lifting his head, he smirked, "Are you feeling that?" his fingers tickled the spot his tongue had been teasing only moments before.

"Physically…" Harry nodded.

His best friend grinned, "Then why are you clenching the bedspread like you're afraid it'll disappear if you let go, mate?"

Looking over at his right hand, buried in the blankets, Harry blinked. He hadn't even been aware of his hands gripping the soft blankets on Ron's bed. Releasing the blanket, his fingers felt sore as he straightened them, like they'd been in that position for quite awhile. A sharp nip on his calf, made him look down at Ron again and he laid his arms straight out at his sides.

Ron raised an eyebrow at him but leaned back down. He kissed a slow path up Harry's legs to his thighs before nuzzling his face in his groin. Sighing warm air across his still limp cock, the redhead spoke softly, "One day I'll feel you hard and needy. One day…"

Reaching down, Harry pulled lightly on Ron's hair and the man took the hint and climbed up his body, dropping random, kisses across his body. Ducking down, he pressed his lips into Harry's, tasting of the man's own sweat and skin. Moaning lightly when Harry opened up for him to tease his tongue with his own, Ron pulled his knees up, placing himself in between Harry's body.

Harry spread his legs just a bit more, knowing what was coming and sure enough Ron was soon nestling his cock in between Harry's leg, flush up against, his balls and ass. They'd tried this before, and Ron would swear for hours afterwards that he had seen a glimmer of lust back in his eyes. Harry couldn't deny that the tug in his stomach would get a little stronger as he watched Ron's face as he tried to will him into feel the same pleasure that he was experiencing. He hadn't told anyone about the tug in his gut, because even he didn't know what it meant, and some days it would disappear completely.

There was one thing he'd never seen or that they'd never done during their exercise. Harry had never seen Ron orgasm. The man simply would not allow himself too. Ron would literally cut off his pleasure on the peak of coming and force himself down from the high instead of allowing the pleasure to ride out intensely.

A low moan, gained Harry's attention and he stared up into Ron's eyes as the man shoved his hips forward; humping him forcefully enough for it almost to be like the real thing. The blue eyes he was staring into shuttered closed and Ron leaned down to bury his face into his neck, suckling and biting lightly before soothing the bites with strokes of his tongue. The feel of Ron's cock pushing into his ass and own limp cock, had Harry automatically lifting his hips to match the thrusts. His actions forced a groan out of the man on top of him and he studied the way Ron's eyelashes fluttered repeatedly and almost too quickly to really be noticed.

Reaching between them, Ron was about to slip his hand into Harry's underwear when a loud knock on their front door, startled him so much that he sat straight up. Taking several deep breaths, Ron's brow furrowed, his hands fixing his hard cock. He glanced at Harry, "Do you know of anyone supposed to stop by today?"

"No." Harry turned his head towards Ron's bedroom door and stared at their front door, directly across the hall.

The knock came again, more persistent this time and Ron slid off the bed, pulling up his pants, hopping a little as he did and rolled his eyes before smiling at Harry, "God you look amazing right now…Yeah, you stay here okay. I'll see who it is."

"Okay." Harry nodded and dropped his head back onto the bed. He reached down to pull the blanket over himself. He was all of a sudden very cold.

Ron gave him one more once over before letting out a regretful sigh and walking out the door, pulling it almost all the way closed as he did. Harry listened to him unlock the front door before saying in a loud shocked voice, "Hermione, what're you doing here?"

"Yes, hello Ronald, nice to see you too, oh I'm fine, how are you?" Hermione replied sarcastically, Harry could almost imagine her rolling her eyes at the redhead in front of her, "I've come to take Harry too lunch, where is he?"

Looking at the not quite shut door, Harry pulled up and zipped his pants. He listened to Ron as the redhead answered Hermione, "I think he's taking a nap. You really should have owled or flooed ahead of time Hermione."

"He won't mind Ron. I'm sure he's hungry."

Harry heard her moving to his bedroom, right next to Ron's and then Ron's quickly moving feet before all footsteps stopped. "Ronald what is wrong with you?" Hermione sounded annoyed, one of her feet tapping impatiently.

"ER…You can't bother him! You see he hasn't been sleeping well."

Harry stared at the door, one hand picking at the blanket. He and Ron were quiet for a long moment before Hermione sighed, "He hasn't? Why didn't you tell me sooner Ron? I can get him a sleeping potion."

"I didn't think of that…He just needed a nap today I'm sure he'll be fine." Ron said, his voice growing edgier.

"Oh, well I suppose I should have asked ahead of time instead of just assuming."

"Yeah, but how about we all go out to lunch tomorrow, just Harry, you and I?" Now Ron sounded like he felt bad for lying. Which knowing him he probably did.

"Oh okay, that sounds fine. I was really hoping to speak to Harry alone but okay."

"What did you need to speak to him about?"

"Don't be nosy Ronald." Her voice sounded close now, "I'll see you both tomorrow around one then."

The front door opened and Ron called out, "Yeah, yeah see you tomorrow." The front door shut and locked and then Ron opened the door and stepped into the room, "It was Hermione. I hope you didn't want to go to lunch with her." He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "I feel bad for lying to her, but you know…She really does need to learn not to assume so much. Hate doing it to the girl but it's for her own good, really."

"Tomorrow?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, we'll take her out to lunch tomorrow to make it up to her." Ron sat on the bed next to him and ran an unconscious hand down Harry's leg, seemingly to soothe himself and Harry.

Harry watched Ron think for several long moments, almost unable to look away from the man's face. He seemed to be doing some very serious thinking. His eyes were clouded, like he was lost in thought. Harry lightly ran his fingertips up Ron's spine and the redhead shivered and turned to look at him, "Sorry, I was just thinking."

Ron stretched out next to him, opened Harry's arms and crawled into their embrace before relaxing. "I was wondering…How did you know that I liked you in the first place?"

"The way you were always looking at me. You used to look at me like I was indescribable, like I was perfect." Harry answered, remembering back in their fifth year when he'd realized that Ron was attracted to him. At first he hadn't known what to do about it, so he had just ignored it hoping eventually his best friend would get over his little crush or whatever it was. Over time, he hadn't even been aware of the lingering glances and unnecessary touches, they had just become a part of their friendship.

Ron's fingers absentmindedly played with his hair, the redhead's blue eyes trained on his, "You are perfect Harry."

"No…"

Fingers captured his chin and Ron forced him to look into his eyes, the blazing look was back, "Yes you are Harry. You're just…A little lost right now. But I'm going to find you. Do you hear me? I'm going to find you and you'll feel again."

Harry's small tug in his gut grew huge for the briefest of moments, forcing him to close his eyes, but then it was gone and he was looking through blurry eyes at his best friend. Ron was gazing at him with joy in his eyes. His fingers leaving Harry's chin, he dragged them up his cheek. Pulling his hand away he held up his hands, a shiny wetness dripping down them.

Tears. They were tears. Harry wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand and pulled it away too gaze at them too. He made a small noise and then Ron's soft voice was saying, "You going to tell me that those aren't tears this time? This time I have proof. You're still in there Harry. We just have to unbury you."

"Ron."

"I'm here love." Ron wrapped himself around Harry, but pulled himself up so that Harry could tuck into him and curl up surrounded by his arms.

*

"Harry seems different…"

Ron glanced up at Hermione and rolled his eyes at her dramatic, stage whisper. "Yeah well I told you I've been working with him, trying to get his emotions back."

"Oh? And how've you been doing that?"

"You know…simple exercises and such."

Hermione's eyes gazed into skull and he scowled when he looked back up, "What Hermione?"

"I just…You seem different too, happier."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"No of course not…"

"But?"

"But why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"Merlin Hermione, do you want me to be depressed?" Ron snapped at her, glancing over at Harry, who was pulling his shoes off. They'd just gotten back from lunch with Hermione who had insisted that they walk to the bistro she'd wanted to try.

"No! I was just curious…Never mind me." Hermione flushed red and stared down at her feet.

Looking over her shoulder, Ron smiled at the sight of Harry lying back on the couch. His sweater riding up his abs. Harry locked eyes with him and then glanced at Hermione before looking back at him. An edge of arousal spiked through Ron's body and his lips twitched, "Didn't you say Charlie was waiting for you Hermione?"

Hermione gasped, "Oh my! Yes I really have to go!" She pulled her purse over her shoulder and hugged him lightly, "Thank you for lunch and it was good seeing you." As she hurried to the front door she swung down to hug Harry, "I'll see you at the party tomorrow Harry!"

"Bye Hermione!" Ron called after her. He waited for the door to click shut and smiled. Kicking off his shoes as he walked towards the couch Harry was on. Ron watched Harry's eyes lock on his as he ducked down to sit next to the couch on the floor. Reaching over and brushing the thick black hair back off Harry's forehead, Ron looked across the man's face, "She's observant isn't she."

"Yes, she is."

"You think I should have told her, about us…Er I mean about our um…exercises?" Ron blushed fiercely and looked away.

Harry blinked rapidly and Ron realized that he had to reword his question. "Is it wrong of me not to tell Hermione how we're helping you?"

"No." Harry shook his head and instinctively leaned into Ron's fingertips on his cheek.

"Well you wouldn't lie would you?" Ron laughed and leaned over to kiss him softly.

"No."

They kissed for awhile before Ron pulled back with a grumble, "Damn, we have to go to that bloody engagement party tomorrow. I would rather just stay in and…" His lips pulled up into a very Slytherin smirk, "Help you exercise."

"Hermione wouldn't be…Happy." Harry replied softly, his lips twitching upward for just the briefest moment.

Amazed at the smallest signs that Harry was slowly getting better, Ron brushed the pad of his thumb across Harry's full bottom lip. "Harry…" unable to stop himself he climbed onto the couch and held himself above his best friend's body. Dropping down, he claimed Harry's lips in a passionate kiss. The man opened up for him almost immediately and he slipped his tongue in, taking Harry's taste into his mouth. Harry kissed him back with as much passion that a man who had no emotions could, the kiss was exciting, sweet and hot as hell but he couldn't imagine what it would be like to kiss Harry when he finally did get his emotions back.

Just the thought made his groin tighten and had a low groan building in his throat. Working his hips and legs in between Harry's, he pushed his erection into his groin and rubbed forcefully. Sweat beaded up on his forehead and cool fingers wiped it away. His eyes opened and he caught Harry studying him, "Harry…?"

"You never come." Harry stated simply, pushing his hips up and into Ron's incoming thrust.

Ron faltered for just a moment, "No I don't let myself. I…I don't want to come when you can't Harry…I want to come at the same time or after you. I love… I just want you to feel me too."

"I might never come."

"You will Harry…And even if you don't I'll be by your side always." Ron smiled sweetly and kissed him on his forehead, cheeks, chin and then softly on his lips.

Pushing his hips in, Ron reached in between their bodies and cupped Harry's groin. His hand squeezed what even soft was an obviously well endowment. He'd seen Harry's cock before, of course he had. They'd shared a room for more than six years, including summers during the summer, there was no way he wouldn't have seen it. He knew it was big, thick and just fucking beautiful, the things of dreams. Well of his dreams anyway. The first time he'd seen it he'd been thirteen and he'd been obsessed with it from that moment on. Over time he not only lusted after his best friend but had fallen in love with the man. He was witty, charming, brave, gorgeous, and unfailingly kind. He was absolutely perfect. And Ron would never love anyone other than Harry Potter.

The moment he'd realized that Harry had lost his emotions had been of the worst moments in his life, besides watching Harry face off with old lord snake head that is. 'That' had been the scariest moment of his life. But when the Medi-witch at St. Mungo's had told them he'd lost his emotions he realized that he might never have the chance of Harry returning his feelings.

Ron promised himself he would do everything in his power to help his best friend return to himself, return to the man he loved. And he would. Because he come to comprehend that even if Harry wasn't his same exuberant and passionate self, he still loved him, no matter what, no matter how ill or damaged, Ron would always love him the most.

"Ron." Harry's voice called to him, like from a distance.

Blinking, Ron looked down at him, "Harry love."

This time the smile on Harry's lips lingered for longer than a moment. It stayed for almost an entire minute, and he just stilled and gazed down at the smile, not able to look away. It was the smile he'd always loved. It was a Harry Potter smile, small and almost embarrassed. The first smile that the man had ever aimed at him the day he'd step onto that train and had asked to sit in his compartment.

When the smile faded away, and the blankness replaced it, Ron noticed Harry rubbing his lower gut gently and frowned, "Are you hungry Harry?"

"No."

"Stomach hurt?"

"No."

"Then why are you rubbing your stomach?"

Harry stopped himself from rubbing and tipped his head to the side, instead of answering he pushed himself up and lightly kissed Ron's lips, clearly waiting for Ron to pick up where they'd left off. Groaning almost inaudibly the redhead grinned and gave into what Harry was unconsciously asking for. He would wait forever for Harry to get his emotions back if that's what it took. He loved the man to damn much too just give up like his stupid bint of a sister had. He would be faithful and wait. For now he could take the slow and steady improvement he saw growing inside Harry, that he felt when they kissed and touched, or even talked to each other.

*


	4. Chapter 4

*

"Merlins ball's Harry…You look bloody amazing."

Harry turned and cocked his head to the side as he gazed at Ron, who was standing in the doorway staring at him with a slightly gob-smacked expression on his face. He noted the man's clothing, dark denim jeans, a fitted dark long sleeved shirt, which he had un-tucked and hanging loosely in front of his jeans. In his arms he was holding his black, hooded sweatshirt. His hair was actually styled for once, hanging loosely and almost romantically, a few bits of ban floating in front of his forehead. He looked more grown up than Harry had ever seen him.

Ron's deep, masculine laugh filled the room and he smiled playfully at Harry, doing a half hearted spin, "Like what you see love?"

"I'm…underdressed?" Harry looked down at himself and studied his clothing compared to Ron's. He wore black slacks, a white button up sweater under his dark sweatshirt and he'd tried to tame his hair but had given up halfway through. Just because he didn't have emotions, didn't mean he didn't see what a fool's conquest it was to try and make his hair behave for once.

"Did you miss the whole, 'Merlins ball's' thing Harry? You look absolutely edible." Ron grinned wickedly and closed the space between them. "You look perfect Harry, like always." His lips pressed lightly into the hollow of Harry's neck and he inhaled deeply. "Merlin…You always smell so…So you."

Harry wrapped a hand in Ron's hair and ran his fingers through the soft locks, "Time Ron?"

Pulling back with a low, regretful sigh, Ron pouted, "Yeah I guess you're right there's no time." He used the arm around Harry's waist to yank him straight into his body and after nipping his earlobe he whispered huskily, "But you just wait until we get home…"

Closing his eyes and taking his own deep breath Harry suddenly smelled the most amazing scent he'd ever smelled. It was musky, slightly familiar and…Warm. Nuzzling his face into Ron's hair, he took a deeper breath and felt his body go a little limp. The scent was…Just intoxicating, he couldn't get enough of it. He'd never smelled it before and wondered where it had come from and how he'd never noticed it before.

"Harry?"

Almost refusing to pull away from the comforting scent, Harry's fingers tightened on Ron's shoulder. Ron held him for another moment before finally prying away and frowning at him, in confusion, "Everything alright?"

Blinking rapidly, Harry nodded, his head still spinning and his nose twitching as it tried to regain the scent that seemed to be following Ron. "Yes…We'll be late."

"Yeah…Let's go." Ron kissed him lightly, Harry practically following the kiss just to maintain contact with the scent. He gave Harry another bewildered look before leading him over to the fireplace with the shrunken present they'd bought for Hermione and Charlie in his hand.

After spinning around nauseatingly for about a minute, Ron and Harry's feet landed just outside Charlie and Hermione's fireplace. Untucking himself from under Ron's arm, Harry moved away so he wouldn't be distracted by the scent again. But looking around, his forehead furrowed, something was off in the house. He just couldn't discern what it was exactly.

"Harry, Ron I was just starting to worry about you too!" Mrs. Weasley beamed and wrapped her arms around them, her smile lighting up the room.

"Sorry mum, we started getting ready later than we intended." Ron mumbled into his mother's hair.

Harry and Ron were quickly released and sent around the room to say hello to everyone. Harry recognized just about everyone excluding Hermione and Charlie's co-workers. He was greeted by Neville Longbottom, lavender brown, one of the Creevey's, and he saw a pale Luna Lovegood hiding behind her tall, dark boyfriend staring at him wither her big, light eyes.

It was all the same, everyone wanted to know how he was doing, what he was doing, and needed him to know how glad they were to see him out and about. If he was unable to answer, and just stared at them, his friends gave him a pained look and waited for Ron to step in and define in logical and not emotional terms what they were asking him.

The sense that something in the house was strange or just off stayed on Harry's mind all night, making him look around the room, studying it and looking for anything peculiar, yet nothing seemed out of the ordinary and no one else seemed perturbed or mentioned a difference in the house. The urge to follow the scent, thus following Ron, kept his body tense all night also. Any time he would get a whiff of what he assumed must be some sort of cologne, his body was stiffened and his fists clenched. He didn't understand what was happening and would stare at Ron trying to figure it out.

Ron didn't seem to think anything was any different either, or at least he didn't say anything to Harry about it. He seemed at ease and happy as he talked to his family and old friends, Harry hadn't seen him so untroubled, except for the time they were together sexually or just in together in general. The redhead would often glance over at him, his eyes asking if he was okay, and smiling when he got a nod as an answer.

Ginny showed up about half way through the party. She looked like she was already drunk as she stumbled out of the fireplace, her micro-mini, purple, sequined dress, swaying dangerously high as she tottered around on black stilettos. The room had grown quiet as she got her bearings, everyone's eyes on her as she giggled a loud hello to her shocked family and Hermione. Ginny straight up ignored Ron after giving him a scathing look as he moved protectively in front of Harry. She shoved past him and kissed Harry's cheek wetly, saying loudly, "I do forgive you, you know.", before she headed off into the kitchen.

Ron's face faded from shock to anger in a matter of seconds and he opened his mouth to snarl something after her, but Harry calmly reached forward and clasped his hand tightly. Ron turned to look at him and the anger shifted into concern. Nodding, Harry ran the pad of his thumb along the back of Ron's hand until all the tension left the redheads body. Shaking his head Ron, sighed, "I'm going to get a drink, you thirsty?" Harry nodded, neither of them noticing the confused and lingering glances they were receiving from their friends and family.

The rest of the night went good, the party flowing easily with chatter and loud laughter filling the room. The food was amazing of course, but of course Mrs. Weasley had made it so obviously it was good. There were long toasts to Hermione and Charlie, Ron's bringing tears to Hermione's eyes. She'd jumped up and hugged him close, then pulled Harry up and hugged him tight, "I love you both so much, thank you for being here."

Harry rubbed her back lightly, "Yes, of course."

Pulling back with tears in her eyes, Hermione stared at him in shock for several long moments before Harry tipped his head to the side and asked, "What?" Hermione's mouth dropped open and seemed to be even more in shock but before she could react, Charlie was pulling her away to talk with some of his friends.

"Everything ok Harry?"

Turning Harry nodded at Ron, "Yes." He let his hand casually brush against Ron's and felt a warm tingle shoot up his arm. His eyes fluttered halfway shut and he shook his head to clear it.

A hand touched his forehead and he opened his eyes to stare into Ron's eyes, "You feeling okay Harry?"

"Yes…" Harry leaned into Ron's touch and then his gut tightened when the man's hand slid to the back of his neck.

"Are you sure? You're flushing." Ron asked his voice filled with concern.

"Mhm."

"I'm going to get you a drink, okay? Stay here." After squeezing the back of Harry's neck lightly Ron stepped away, heading for the kitchen.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Harry shook his head and watched the redhead push past their friends. A hand gently took his, small and soft, so it was female. Harry turned, Hermione was smiling softly at him, "How're you doing Harry?" Her eyes were inquisitive, even though the rest of her face was gentle and sweet.

"Fine" Harry nodded and pushed his hair back. "The party is doing well."

"Yes it is, I'm sure everyone will be clearing out soon enough, there are already a few looking for their coats. Will you stay for tea or coffee after? A few people might, obviously Ron would stay too."

"Yes I'll stay."

"Excellent." Hermione squeezed his hand gently and smiled at him, "It will be a chance to catch up."

"Okay." Harry nodded and noticed Ron coming back into the room.

Sure enough, it wasn't much later when crowds of people began slowly trickling out, offering their congratulations again to Hermione and Charlie as they left. Soon they only people left were Hermione, Charlie, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Ron and Harry. Ginny seemed to be sobering up, but even so Ron kept watching her suspiciously out of the corner of his eyes. Harry found himself reaching out to gently brush his hand against Ron's, trying to soothe him before he could get to angry at his sister.

Hermione got them all tea or coffee and Charlie laid out some small cakes and cookies. They were chatting happily, Hermione discussing wedding plans with the girls, while Charlie was laughing about the supposed plans for his stag party. Ron was half whispering about dancing girls popping out of large cakes, while watching Hermione out of the corner of his laughing eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes out of him and patted Charlie's hand, "I trust Charlie, he knows about the birds I can conjure.

Harry felt his lips twitch and stared at all of them in the mirror above the fireplace. He kept staring at his friends wondering why they seemed so much brighter and somehow more colorful than usual. It was odd. All of their coloring seemed to be much warmer, Ron and Ginny's hair a dark, striking red, his skin color peachy and lovely, her skin pale and blotchy. Hermione seemed to have changed as well, her hair a dark chocolate with copper highlights, and her smile seeming bright. Everyone seemed so much more real. Somehow, like he was he had been under dark murky water and was emerging to see the world through unfiltered eyes.

He found himself staring into Luna's big, blue eyes for a long moment, her eyes suddenly inquisitive instead of fearful as they usually were as they stared at him. She tilted her head to the side and studied him and he shifted in his seat before narrowing his eyes and looking away. He never had liked the way Luna's eyes were so much like Dumbledore's, they seemed to stare right into a person's soul.

His eyes glanced to Ron and he relaxed again. Ron seemed so at ease, laughing with his brother and Neville and teasing Hermione every chance he got. He really was an amazing guy, they way he'd stuck behind Harry the whole time, helping him and always being by his side. Ron was the most faithful man Harry had ever known and he would do anything to keep the man in his life.

Sometime while Ron had been talking with everyone, he'd pressed his thigh into Harry's dragging his leg up and down. Harry felt his head swim and his stomach clench almost uncomfortably. He reached under the table and gently ran his knuckles across the top of his own thigh. He felt hot spikes shoot up his leg and his eyes fluttered. When Ron's leg pressed further into his he jerked and his handed went considerably further up brushing against something that shouldn't have been there.

Eyes going wide, Harry gripped the anomaly and gasped softly at what his hand held. He squeezed, just to make sure what he was feeling was really and let out a low groan. Harry whipped his head around so hard that it ached and stared at Ron, his eyes wide. It was a long moment but then Ron felt his gaze and returned his gaze, his eyes curious and then a little worried. Leaning in closer, he whispered, "Are you okay Harry?"

Harry shook his head and used the hand that was free to grab Ron's left hand from the table. Slowly he pulled it under the table and guided it to where his other hand was holding the impossibility. He forced Ron's fingers to curl over the hardness and bit his lip when the man did. Ron stared at the table, as though he could see through it and see what his hand was actually on. Then he looked up at Harry his eyes wide and flickering as they locked on Harry's, his mouth hanging slightly open.

That was all the confirmation that Harry needed. His heart beating rapidly in his chest, he jumped up, forgetting that there were others in the room. The chair clattering onto the floor had everyone's attention instantly on him. Their gazes were alarmed at first, but then when they saw his obvious erection, they gasped. Hermione flushed wildly and avoided looking at him, Luna grinned like a lunatic, and Charlie cleared his throat and looked away, Neville's eyes widened comically and Ginny's eyes narrowed, her mouth slanting into a crude smirk.

"Shit!" Ron jumped up and grabbed Harry's arm, yanking him through the closest doorway, into the guest bedroom.

They stared at each other for a long moment, Ron's hands gripping Harry's shoulders tightly, his eyes studying his face and eyes, "Is it…Really?"

The door burst opened and Ginny rushed in her eyes twinkling dangerously. She ran across the room, knocking Ron out of the way. She threw her arms around Harry, pressing herself tightly around him. "Oh Harry I knew that seeing me again would have this effect on you!" she kissed him wetly before shouting, "I knew you couldn't resist me and that you would want me again!"

"No…Ron?" Harry mumbled past her hair, trying to get it out of his mouth.

"What?" Ginny pulled back, her eyes narrowed as she stared at him.

"Not because of you…" Harry looked around the room, noting that Hermione and Charlie had come into the room and were watching from the doorway. His heart beat quickly again as he stared at Ron, the man's blue eyes sad and anxious as he watched the scene. "Ron."

Ron bit his bottom lip and his eyes snapped to Harry's. Ginny growled low in her throat, gaining all of their attention again, "What!?" She turned on her brother, her eyes dangerously narrowed, "I thought you'd grown out of this disgusting little faze Ronald? How could you do this to me, how could you pervert his mind like this? What did you do too him you freak? You know I love him!"

"Hold on just a moment!" Hermione stepped forward, her eyes angry, "Ginny how could you say that you love him when you abandoned him when he needed you the most? You left him because 'you' couldn't handle him being ill, never thinking about how it affected him! Harry's made so much progress since Ron's been at his side, helping him day and night, whatever his methods." Her face glowed crimson but she glared openly at the redheaded girl.

Ginny scowled at her, "Shut up, this doesn't concern you, you know it all!" She whirled around to Harry, grabbing his chin roughly and forcing him to look at her, "Choose right now and never see the person you don't choose ever again." She leaned back, "You don't want to lose this Harry, think about it, everyone wants me. You could very easily have me. Just choose!"

Harry's eyes flickered over her, then over to Ron staring at him anxiously, he opened his mouth to speak when Ron stepped forward, "You don't have to choose Harry, you don't." His voice cracked as he said it but he just cleared it and stared into his eyes.

"Oh yes you do." Ginny snarled.

Eyes snapping away from Ron's suddenly dark blue eyes, and into Ginny's lighter eyes, Harry took a deep breath, "I…" he glanced over at Ron quickly before leaning in slightly to Ginny, "I choose…Ron."

Her eyes widening comically, Ginny stepped back from slapping him as hard as she could, a loud crack filling the room, "You're nothing now anyway." Harry's face had whipped away as she'd slapped him, but he heard another slap and Ginny growl, "I hate you, you're nothing to me and never will be again."

Cupping his face, Harry looked up when he heard the door slam behind her, cursing and yells could be heard as Ginny left, screaming out a floo address, and then the roar of the fire taking her away signaled that she was finally gone.

Looking over at Ron, he watched as he rubbed his face, his eyes angry as he stared at the door. Harry stared at him, finally feeling worry for the man he deeply cared for, deeply loved. Faintly he could hear Charlie say, "ER…We're going to go now…We'll spend the night at mum and dad's, take your time here." Then there were two pairs of footsteps across the floor, the door opened and then closed. The door opened almost right after it closed and Hermione said softly, "I'll floo you in a few day's Harry." Then the door closed for a final time that night."

Taking a hesitant step closer to Ron, Harry touched his shoulder lightly, "Ron…" Ron looked at him, his face unreadable, "Are…You okay with who I chose?"

Ron finally smiled, the left side of his face still bearing the fiery handprint from his sisters wrath, "Harry…I…" He raised one hand and brushed back a lock of Harry's hair that had been hanging in his eyes. It was all the answer Harry needed and he finally did what his blood had been screaming at him to do all night. Pushing in he pressed his lips again Ron's, gasping at finally, really feeling what it was to kiss the man.

A sharp, almost dizzying rush flooded through Harry as he kissed his best friend turned lover. Ron gasped lightly before turning his head to give Harry more access to his lips. His hands curled around Harry's shirt, gripping it so hard it was pulled tight around his back. Harry pushed Ron's hair back and threaded his fingers threw it, at the nape of his neck. His nails dragged lightly across the sensitive skin there and Ron hissed into his mouth, his body pushing forward.

When Ron's mouth opened and the tip of his tongue dragged across Harry's lips, Harry's eyes fluttered wildly at just that simple contact. He opened his mouth slowly, taking his first taste of Ron's tongue on his. Pushing backwards, he walked Ron over to the bed and pushed until the man's knee's crumbled and they tumbled back onto the bed wildly.

The fall forced both of them to break away from each other. Ron blinked rapidly and as he stared into Harry's eyes he sighed out, "I wondered what it would be like when you were…Well, back to normal." He blushed wildly.

Harry grinned, staring down at the disheveled Ron underneath him, "And?"

Ron's face grew even redder, "It's bloody brilliant. That's what it is." He leaned up on both his elbows, "Are…You back, you know to feeling?"

"I'm slowly getting my feelings back yes…It's started earlier, I didn't understand it at first but then at the table when I got my…" Harry glanced back down at his groin than back at Ron, with a smirk, "I finally figured it out."

"Wow." Ron smiled and had an unfocused gaze as he scanned Harry's face.

"I think so too. Now…Can we save this conversation for later?"

Flushing, Ron nodded and lifted one arm to pull Harry down for another kiss. Hungrily, Harry kissed Ron like he would never get his fill of the man. With the one hand, he pulled at the buttons on Ron's shirt, trying desperately to get to his skin. Once the shirt was pulled open and the redhead's chest was bared to him, he pulled back from the kiss to suckle roughly on Ron's collarbone. Ron moaned low in his throat and bucked upwards, his erection pressing into Harry's hip.

Dragging his tongue and teeth down, Harry bit, licked and sucked across on his chest. His tongue lapped at one of the dark pink and hard nipple, and when Ron cried out loudly, he closed his teeth over the nub. Pushing up into his mouth, Ron tangled his fingers in his hair, pulling almost roughly. Harry tortured the his burning nipple for a few more moments before dragging the tip of his tongue down the middle of Ron's chest, across his abs and into his belly button.

"Harry!" Ron cried out, his voice husky, his body arching up into Harry's touch.

Looking up, Harry smirked, "What do you want Ron?"

Staring down at him, Ron's lips turned up in a wicked grin, "I want to fuck you." With that he yanked Harry up and then rolled them. His lips landed on Harry's neck, his hands yanking at Harry's clothes pulling them up or down and then off. Soon all that was left was Harry's black boxer briefs, and the sounds of Harry panting wantonly.

Ron pulled Harry's legs up, so that his knees were bent and teasingly licked the sensitive skin behind his knee. Harry moaned loudly at the pleasure that spiked through his body and watched as Ron studied his sweat glistened and writhing body. Blue eyes locked on his almost instantly and Ron asked, "what do you want Harry?"

"I want 'you' to fuck me." Harry replied almost breathlessly.

With a low groan, Ron rubbed his face into Harry's left thigh. He began moving up, his face still in contact with Harry's body as he did. When he ran his face across Harry's cloth covered erection, the brunette bucked upwards, desperately trying to reach that amazing warmth of Ron's touch once more. Ron chuckled, the vibrations from his mouth crawling up Harry's hardness. When a warm, wet mouth covered the bulge in his boxer briefs, his fingers balled up in the blankets, his voice hoarse as he moaned low in his throat.

When the mouth pulled away, he let out a distressed whimper and Ron cooed softly to him. Fingers inched under the hemline of his shorts and then warm air shocked him into gasping. Looking down he gazed at Ron, enthralled by the raptures look on the man's face as he stared down at his hard cock. Ron whispered so low that Harry could barely hear what he was saying, "Merlin…I knew it would be beautiful."

Then an amazing warmth and wetness covered him and Harry bucked wildly for a long moment. He stopped when he realized the affect it could be having on Ron's throat, "Sorry."

Ron pulled off his cock and smiled at him, "Don't be, that was incredibly hot. But why don't you try to relax and let me make you feel good?"

Nodding Harry dropped his head back onto the pillow and let the warmth enclose him once more. The suction from Ron's mouth soon had him whimpering and mewling low in his throat, one hand closing on the back of the red haired man's head, urging him to go faster and deeper. He tried not to buck up into his mouth and the effort had him calling him out Ron's name every time the man took him to a new depth of pleasure.

"I'm…coming!" Harry yelled out, his toes curling.

His hips pushed up once more and as he shot his load, Ron swallowed loudly. He pulled out of Ron's mouth as he fell back onto the bed, his body quivering wildly. He had never had an orgasm as intense as the one he'd just had. His body was still twitching with aftershocks of pleasure sparking under the first layer of his skin.

Warm, soft lips pressed into the hollow of his neck and he opened his eyes, wrapping his arms around Ron. Smiling sweetly, Harry kissed the bottom of his earlobe, "That was amazing…"

"It was amazing to see and taste." Ron chuckled as he pulled back, his eyes twinkling. At the same time he was talking, his hand was unzipping and pushing off his own pants and underpants. His legs kicked them the rest of the way off and he let Harry pull off his shirt all the way off. Positioning himself between Harry's legs, Ron reached between them to lightly squeeze his balls.

Gasping Harry arched up, his legs dropping even more open. Ron practically purred at the sight and reached for the pants he'd kicked to the floor. He dug in the back pocket and pulled out his wand. Pushing it lightly against Harry's hole, making the man tighten. He murmured a quiet spell, and then threw aside the wand.

Harry felt the odd sensation of wetness in his ass, and squirmed. Ron laughed and when Harry raised an eyebrow at him he explained, "Your face was priceless. It's a hard sensation to get used too but a handy spell to know if you're as impatient to be inside your lover I as I am right now."

A brush of Ron's knuckle against his hole had Harry wriggling around wanting more contact than just that. With wide, begging eyes he whimpered, "Ron…" And the redhead groaned lightly, before slowly sliding his index finger all the way inside of him. Arching into the finger and holding onto Ron tightly, Harry let out a low, shaky breath. Moving his hips to silently signal to Ron that he was okay and could move, he concentrated on what his body was feeling. Letting out his own sigh, Ron moved his finger almost too gently. Once he seemed sure that Harry could handle more, he added another finger, scissoring the two digits buried deep inside his lover's body.

Harry gasped at the sensation and rocked his hips along with the fingers, the tips of the fingers brushing lightly against something exquisite deep inside of him but not quite long enough to reach it and give him the pleasure they would. He growled quietly, his need turning into a wild desperation to have Ron inside of him, a part of him.

Ron painted feather soft kisses across his neck and collarbone, whispering, "Patience love, the pleasure will be greatest if you're ready and stretched, otherwise it can be painful."

Opening burning eyes and feeling as though his body was burning, Harry yanked Ron closer. He captured his mouth in a brutal kiss, tangling their tongues wildly as they kissed. At the same time he was urging Ron's body flush with his, their cocks brushed and Ron hissed into his mouth. Pushing his hips up, he managed to create friction in both his ass and cock, with the contact of Ron's fingers and cock. Lapping with the tip of his tongue at Ron's bottom lip, he nipped it with his teeth before quietly begging, "Ron please I need to 'feel' you inside of me."

Finally hearing the implications in Harry's words, Ron nodded, murmuring against his lips what he thought Harry couldn't hear, "Love you so bloody much." It was true that Harry could only faintly hear it, but he didn't need to hear it, he could feel it against his lips and deep in his heart. With his heart thrumming loudly and his body feeling like it was wrapped in satin and floating a million miles in the air, Harry didn't notice Ron positioning his cock at the entrance of his hole. He felt fingers threading through his but still lost in euphoria, he only squeezed back. Only when the wide head of Ron's cock pushed past the first few inches inside of him, did he snap back to reality.

Gasping and tightening up, his nails dug into Ron's back at the sharp pain deep inside. He whimpered and stared at Ron with wide eyes as the man pulled back, "You need to relax love or it's going to hurt." His blue eyes stared at Harry in concern, "Please love, relax, you have to trust me."

With Ron's words, Harry nodded and forced himself to relax. Ron would do everything he could so that Harry wouldn't hurt his first time, he knew that. With a small smile, his lover nodded and soothingly said, "Good, I'm going to move all the way in now okay? Try to stay relaxed."

Nodding again, Harry took a deep breath and Ron shoved all the way in. crying out at the mix of pleasure and pain, he opened his eyes and he tried to catch his breath. Above him, Ron was panting, his eyes wide with what seemed like wonder. It made Harry flush having Ron look at him like that, like he was the most bewildering and beautiful person he'd ever seen, but it also mystified him a bit. Because it was how he was starting to look at Ron and…Well Ron was the beautiful one, the one Harry was bewildered about. Bewildered by the fact that the man really did want to be with him, did love him. He didn't deserve a man like him, but somehow Ron wanted him.

All thoughts faded from his mind, when Ron slightly moved his hips, pushing into him and creating a darkly pleasurable pressure at the very deepest of his body. Harry moaned and arched up into the short thrusts, "Ron…More."

With a low grunt, Ron pulled out until only the head of his cock was nestled deep inside of Harry, then he slammed back in, making both of them cry out. Harry trembled violently for a moment, and then wrapped his legs even further up the redhead's back, pulling him in even closer. Ron kissed him swiftly but passionately before beginning to thrust at a rapid pace.

Trying and failing to concentrate on all of what was going on, Harry kept his eyes open and on Ron's glorious face, posed inches above his. He had never known this type of pleasure before, he didn't know where his body began and Ron's ended, they were completely fused together, completely one. Their bodies even seemed to have a natural familiarity with each other. It took no work for his body to pick up Ron's tempo and keep the pattern, dance really, going. It was like they were made for this and for each other. Harry's body knew when to shift at the perfect moment to have Ron gasping out his name and Ron knew how and where to pound into him just right to have Harry trembling like, a vat of jello.

Harry had only one sexual partner before Ron, but he knew that that had not been what they were doing. No this was something that he knew he could and would only ever have with the man he had loved like a best friend for eight years and now loved like he could never love anyone else. This wasn't having sex, or fucking as they had so easily called it earlier, this was the very definition of making love. This was a closeness, and intimacy he saw himself needing for the rest of his life. Harry could live off the look on Ron's face as they made love, for decades, or millennia if he had the chance.

Ron's cock hit something inside of him that made black spots crackle in Harry's eyes and he came without ever once having touched himself. His cry was loud and hoarse, his nails digging into Ron's back as he lost control of his body. Harry's inner walls tightened around Ron's cock and he heard the man call out his name before the feeling of him coming inside of him was all he felt.

Sighing and smiling Harry wrapped his arms around the trembling and sometimes whimpering Ron as he became limp in his arms and ass. Reveling in the feel of Ron's proof of ownership inside of him, he whispered soothing words in his arms and peppered his fiery hair with soft and gentle kisses, his fingertips running comfortingly up and down his spine.

When Ron finally calmed enough to look up at him, the wonder and love were obvious in his eyes. Harry whispered, "I love you."

Eyes moistening, Ron lifted himself enough to kiss Harry just once, but so filled with love before falling back onto Harry's chest, clearly exhausted, "I love you." He cuddled his head into the hollow of Harry's neck and shoulder and took deep calming breaths. "Forever…" it was the last, almost inaudible word before he lost himself in amazing sleep.

But too Harry it was everything he needed to hear. Kissing Ron's sweaty forehead once more, he smiled, "Forever."

*

A/N: Only one more chapter guys! Hope you enjoyed the smut, angst and waiting that came with this story!! I would enjoy reviews if you please!


	5. Chapter 5

*

"H-Harry…We have to get…out of b-bed...Eventually!" Ron laughed breathlessly and shoved at Harry's chest halfheartedly.

Groaning Harry pouted, peeking up from where he'd been lapping and sucking on Ron's nipple, "I don't want too. Don't make me Ron please?!" He pushed out his lower lip even more before letting the tip of his tongue slip out to flick against Ron's hard nipple.

Gasping Ron slightly arched up into him, but his voice was set as he answered, "No. This is important love. We 'cannot' miss that appointment at St. Mungo's again."

Pouting again, Harry sniffed, "But I'm all better now, why do I have to go see the Medi-Witch?"

"Don't you want to know what caused what happened to you and why it went away?"

"Not really, I don't care."

"I do Harry…" Ron sat up, pulling him up as well, and stared into his eyes, hard, "I need to know why it went away so that I can keep it from happening again." He looked down, his face red, "I don't want to lose you again…"

Softening Harry sighed dramatically, "It's always the sweetness…"

Ron tilted his head to the side, "Huh?"

"It's what gets your way, the sweetness. I just can't say no to you when you're doing that!" Harry playfully growled like he was frustrated and caused Ron to laugh.

"Dork." Ron swatted him upside the head.

With another growl, Harry tackled him and laughed at the very not manly shout that came out of Ron as he landed on top of him. Pinning Ron's arms down, Harry grinned at him, "Now that I've got you right where I want you, what on Earth should I do with you?"

Biting his bottom lip and grinning Ron shrugged, "I don't know love…Maybe you should practice using those new emotions you've got back."

"Oh…I like that idea." Harry pushed his hips into Ron's and felt the man's rapidly growing erection pushing into his own. "How long do we have before that bloody appointment."

"An hour." Ron laughed and rolled Harry over, straddling him, "Why don't we use that to our advantage?"

"I'm enjoying where your mind is right now…"Harry smirked and pushed his hips up into Ron's, "And where your cock is. Though you know I think I'd like it a 'bit' more in another spot."

Doing a marvelous impersonation of Harry's smirk, Ron pulled his jeans off and then divested Harry of his own, then pulling off his underwear too. Staring at Harry like he was the cat that got all the cream, the look he was giving Harry had shivers wracking his body. Reaching for the wand discarded on the bed next to them, Harry cast the charm that had his hole, lubed and stretched. He wiggled at the odd feeling and grinned, "Would you touch me please, I'm dying over here."

Dipping down, Ron dipped his neck as he lined up his cock with Harry's entrance. Wrapping his arms around Harry's head and burying his fingers in the dark curls, Ron pushed completely inside with a soft noise that mingled with Harry's gasp into his neck. Kissing the top of Harry's head lightly, Ron began to move slowly and deeply, making the brunette under him rock up into his gentle thrusts. Each thrust seemed to be aimed at his prostate and Harry could hear himself gasping quietly and consistently into Ron's neck.

When his nails grazed a path from the back of Ron's neck all the way down his spine, the redhead shuddered violently and murmured his name. His hips rocked a bit harder and Harry stiffened before let out his own shudder. Cupping the edge of Ron's ass, Harry pushed and Ron obliged with another perfectly aimed thrust at his prostate. The thrusts grew rougher and faster as both of their release neared, Ron's body became heavily hot on top of his and Harry was sure that every time their skin brushed against one another's, his skin felt like it was going to explode off because of the tingles elicited.

Tossing his head back Ron's hooded eyes gazed into Harry's. Harry arched up and he licked a path from Ron's collarbone to his ear. He suckled and nipped on it before delving his tongue into Ron's ear, teasing the spot he knew was one of Ron's turn on spots. Ron slammed his hips forward, causing Harry to fall back as pleasure wracked his body. "Merlin Harry!" Growling, Ron kept up the rough jabs from his hips and worked Harry over until the man was practically sobbing from all the pleasure.

Releasing himself, Harry cried out and felt his warm cum coat their stomachs. Somehow the fact that Ron was still moving, and spreading the cum further between them was a major turn on for Harry. Sucking his index finger he reached around and teased Ron's hole. Ron tensed and let out a low moan, though his eyes were open and watching Harry. They'd never done this before. Harry hadn't show such adventurousness during sex.

"Put it in then." Ron groaned his voice rough from trying to hold in his own orgasm.

Harry locked eyes with him to make sure it really was okay, before nodding. Biting his cheek he pushed his finger in, his eyes widening at both the warm, tightness that enveloped his finger and the low moan he got out of Ron with just that one finger. Ron's eyes were studying his face as he curiously wiggled his finger deeper. Searching for that spot he knew was there. Harry knew he'd found it when the redhead above him pushed back against his finger like he wanted more.

His voice quiet and shy Harry asked "Can…Can I…"

"You want to top?" Ron finished for him, amusement in his eyes.

Nodding coyly, Harry brushed against Ron's prostate again. Gasping, Ron pulled out of Harry and nodded anxiously, "Yeah, just hurry. I feel like I'm going to explode."

Getting onto his knees Harry moved behind Ron and again reached for the wand, his finger still playing inside of Ron. He quickly murmured the stretching and lubing spell and lined his cock up with the impossibly small hole. He hesitated just a moment, but Ron growled out, "Harry…Please!" Harry could hear the anxious need to come in Ron's voice and wanted to fulfill his wanton lovers need.

With one slow push, he found himself buried half way inside of Ron and they both took a moment to moan and shudder. Harry moaned and Ron whimpered out, "Harry please move."

Rocking his hips, he buried himself inside of Ron and groaned at the incredible warmth and tightness around his cock. Moaning he began quickly thrusting trying to find the bundle of nerves again. When he finally hit it, evident by Ron using some language that he wouldn't dare use in front of his mother, Harry began pounding into it, wanting his lover to come because of him and only because of him. It didn't take long before Ron shouted out and tightened up so tightly around Harry's cock that it was almost painful with all the pleasure. Ron came so hard that Harry could practically hear his cum hitting the bedspread. Letting go of his second orgasm, Harry moaned and they both fell forward onto the bed, Harry cuddling up close behind him. After kissing his upper back and resting his forehead on Ron's back, he sighed, "That was nice."

Ron laughed and wiggled, "Are we staying in there all day?"

"Just a bit more if you don't mind." Harry was rather enjoying the feel of himself still inside of Ron.

"I don't." Ron reached back to run his fingers longingly threw Harry's hair, "Only…I can't kiss you in this position and I'd really like too."

"Mm kisses!" Harry pulled out in a swift motion and they both gasped in surprise, "Whoa…" Harry laughed and rolled Ron over, "Kisses?"

Nodding, Ron was already pulling him down as he murmured, "Kisses indeed."

*

"Are you sore or something, love? You're walking like you are." Harry playfully squeezed Ron's ass-cheek and moved quickly away to avoid a swat to the head.

"I don't bottom often okay?" Ron hissed at him, looking around to make sure no one on the street could hear them.

"Your face is very red. I'd rather enjoy kissing you right now and seeing how far I could get that blush to go across your body."

Ron rolled his eyes and stopped walking to briefly kiss Harry, who pouted at the lack of sexual passion in the kiss, "Behave love…At least until we get back home!" Ron winked at him and braided their fingers together as he started walking again.

He stopped in front of the run down department store that was what muggles saw St. Mungo's as and soon they were stepping into the window and into the actual hospital. Ron dropped his hand after seeing all of the curious looks people were giving him and looked down, his face turning red. Harry frowned at the spectators and grabbed Ron's hand, holding it firmly in his own. The redhead turned and searched his eyes quickly, his anxious frown turning into a small smile. He lightly squeezed Harry's hand and continued walking, his head held high as he walked into the next corridor.

It was quiet, empty and sterile, and it was the perfect place for Ron to stop and kiss Harry deeply. As he pulled back, Harry caught his bottom lip with his teeth and growled low in his throat. Ron licked his top lip and pulled back with a sigh, "Appointment…"

"I'd rather miss it and just shag your brains out." Harry whispered playfully, his tongue curling around Ron's earlobe, making the man shiver wildly in his arms.

"Harry... how is it that I've never noticed that you were this randy before?" Ron pushed his fingers into Harry's hair and pulled it away from his eyes.

"Mm, I've never been this randy before actually. I just want you all the bloody time. You know…" Harry paused and smirked, "I'm really okay with that."

Ron smiled but seemed distracted. Taking Harry's hand he tugged him into walking again. "Let's get this appointment over."

Rolling his eyes but walking after his lover, Harry studied the man's ass. It was really a nice ass and he'd rather enjoy seeing it naked. He was still studying it when Ron stopped suddenly at a door, and knocked on it. He sighed loudly and waited, not at all enthused about the idea of the visit with the Medi-Witch. A few moments after Ron knocked, the door opened and a tall, middle age woman, wearing white robes smiled at them, "Ah. Mr. Potter, I'm glad you could make it in! Come in, this won't take too long." As they stepped in to the small office and examination room, she smiled at Ron, "Nice to see you again Mr. Weasley."

Harry heavily sat in the chair in front of the Medi-witches desk and Ron took his hand as he sat in the chair next to him. The witch smiled at them and folded her hands on the desk, "Well I've gone over all the tests and the results all seem to point to the same thing, you're completely cured. From what you told us, it seems that You-know-Who put a curse on you just as he died. It's a very powerful thing a death curse, usually they can't be broken." She cocked her head to the side and studied him, "I'm not sure exactly sure how the curse on you was broken. I'm very…curious actually, you wouldn't happen to have any idea of how you broke it would you?"

Harry glanced at Ron with a smirk, noting the redheads reddening cheeks. His smirk growing, he turned back to the witch, "Basically, I just did what you told me too. I practiced bringing forth emotions."

Her eyes on Ron's face, the witch nodded, "Okay. Well…I don't foresee any issues arising with the curse coming back. But I would like to see you in here at least twice a month just in case certain side effects might arise." She waited for Harry to nod and smiled at them, "Do you have any questions?"

Just about to shake his head, and haul Ron out of the room with him when Ron cleared his throat and leaned forward, "ER…Actually yes I do have a question."

"Of course." The Medi-Witch smiled and leaned forward.

"I've noticed that some of Harry's emotions are a little stronger than they'd been before the curse. I was just wondering if this is to be expected or normal, um or if it'll wear off?" Ron bit his bottom lip and pointedly avoided looking at Harry, who was frowning at him.

"Are these overly strong emotions something to be concerned about?" Her voice sounded concerned and the witch's eyes were focused on Harry as though waiting for him to fly off the handle or freak out.

"No! No, I'm just a bit curious." Ron reassured her.

"Well then…It's not impossible for Harry's emotions to be over active now that he's gotten them back. You have to remember that he's been without them for months and had been trying to get them back. It's probably pent up energy and sexual frustration, releasing itself now." Harry's eyes widened and Ron's face reddened as the witch easily saw through his obviously not very veiled questions. "The obvious urgency and consistency of your arousal made fade with time, leaving you with a normal libido, Harry."

"Okay…" Ron winced and pushed himself lower in his seat.

The Medi-Witch laughed a little and shook her head, "For now, I'd say enjoy the side effects, enjoy having your emotions back."

"Oh I will." Harry grinned at her and playfully swung the hand that was holding onto Ron's. That was until the redhead jerked his hand away and covered his face with it.

The Medi-witch talked with them for another twenty minutes going over what some of the worse side effects could be. Like him not being able to control certain emotions or warning him about taking time to actually rest and relax, and not to over exert himself. She did another charm on him, just to make sure that he was completely okay and not about to lapse into another emotionless episode. At the end of the appointment, when she was walking them to the door, she smiled at him and said softly, "I think it was love that broke the curse. After all love is the greatest magical and non-magical force on this planet."

"You know…I've heard that before." Harry smiled warmly at her and thanked her for everything before following Ron out the door.

Ron was quiet as they made their way out of the hospital, only smiling at Harry who was whistling cheerfully and remarking on how easy that appointment had actually been. Finally when he was worried enough, Harry pulled Ron into a deep alleyway and pushed him gently against the wall, "What's going on in the mind of yours Ronald Weasley?"

"Huh? Oh nothing…"

"Ron love, you're only ever quiet when you're doing some serious thinking. So why don't you share with me what's going on?"

Biting his lip for a moment, Ron sighed, "I'm just worried. That once all of your overloaded feelings are gone that…You'll want to leave me, you know you'll go back to being straight."

Shock filled Harry and he took a step back, "You think…How could you think…what do you think all of this is? That I'm just playing along until I'm all better? And then when I'm all better I'll go off and find some bird to be normal with?"

"Harry…I…"

"I thought you knew me better than that." Harry felt his heart thud in his chest and his stomach twisted painfully, "I really didn't want to be feeling all sad this soon after getting my emotions back, I can say I didn't miss it."

"Oh Harry," Ron threw his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him close, his heart beating rapidly against Harry's chest, "I'm sorry! I'm so stupid. I don't know what I was thinking of course you aren't the type to do that. I'm stupid and get all insecure and lame, I'm sorry love. Can you forgive me? Please say yes…I love you and I don't want to lose you. I still can't believe you actually want to be with me of all people so I get all anxious and…."

Harry cut him off by kissing him so hard they both slammed into the wall and broke apart gasping. He ran the pad of his thumb across Ron's lips and whispered, "You're so weird." He pushed in and pressed a soft, gentle kiss to his lover's lips. "How is it that there was once at time when my heart didn't beat rapidly when my lips touched yours, bloody hell when any of my skin touched yours?" he slipped a hand up Ron's sweater as he spoke, running his nails along the smooth skin there.

Shuddering, Ron's tongue dragged along his bottom lip, "Such a way with words…Have you always been this romantic?"

"Only you bring it out in me love." Harry pushed his body into Ron's and purred against his neck as he nibbled there, "It's just because I love you."

Spreading his legs open to let Harry slide in closer, Ron wrapped his arms around his neck and cuddled into his embrace, "I love you too, but I think I've said that already." His lips pressed against Harry's pulse and he sucked lightly on it.

"Mm, you did but, I don't think I'll ever get tired of it." Using his other hand, Harry unbuttoned Ron's pants and slid his hand into his pants, taking a hold of his rapidly hardening cock. He pulled gently, enjoying the panting noises Ron was making into his neck.

"H-Harry we're in p-public." Ron whimpered out, his fingers digging around Harry's shirt.

"Then we'd best hurry huh?"

"Yeah I guess so." Ron chuckled darkly and turned Harry before forcing him against the wall face forward. "Off with the pants love."

Nodding quickly, Harry pulled open his pants and lowered them to just below his knees. Ron pushed his knees apart and whispered what Harry figured were the charms for lubrication and stretching. He felt the broad head of Ron's cock at his hole and took a deep breath before pushing backwards to urge him on. His lover pushed in with one long stroke and the breath he'd been holding in huffed out in a gasp. His left hand curled on the brick stone of the building he was leaning against, the left reaching around to wrap around the back of Ron's neck.

Their lovemaking was passionately fast and rough. Harry tried to keep quiet, but soft moans and grunts were filling the air around them. Some of the noises were his, some of the soft noises Ron's. He pushed back into Ron's thrusts, adding to the level of urgent pleasure they were both feeling. The fact that they were in public, doing something so obviously not meant for doing in public, had them hurrying, had Harry reaching into his pants to jerk himself off, just to speed up his orgasm. Ron's hand joining his around his cock quickly sent him flying forth into the heavens of orgasmic bliss.

He moaned as he came down from the high of just having come, his and Ron's fingers covered in his sticky and warm come. "Ron… Come for me love."

Teeth bit into his shoulder and Harry whimpered and Ron slammed into him once more before he stilled, his come dripping inside of Harry. He removed his teeth from the brunettes shoulder and moaned softly, "Merlin Harry…"

"I love you too."

Ron laughed as he pulled his cock out of Harry and turned him around, waving his wand around and murmuring a cleansing charm. Harry pulled his pants up and watched Ron do the same. Ron kissed him softly on the forehead before resting his forehead against Harry's, "Mm that was incredibly hot. I think I like having you all horny and wanting me all the time."

"Told you it was a good thing." Harry teased before looking around, "Do you think anyone saw us?"

"Let them… It'll be our gift to the world."

"Aren't we sweet, sharing our love with the whole world?"

"Sarcastic bloke, aren't you?" Ron playfully nipped his bottom lip before pulling him out onto the main road and towards their house.

"It's why you love me!"

"It's one of the reasons."

Harry smiled at his best friend, "I foresee years and years of sarcasm, so you're a lucky man, Mr Weasley."

"The luckiest, Mr. Potter."

*

The End.

*A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! Leave me reviews and hopefully I'll put up a new fic. I would really appreciate help with pairings and such. So if you've got a fave couple let me know.


End file.
